Destiny Fate Eternity
by bloodnoir
Summary: This is a post Eclipse ff detailing the wedding, honeymoon, change and a little Volturi thrown in to make it interesting.
1. Chapter 1 Patience is a Virtue

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wondrous characters-they belong wholly to Mrs. Meyer!**

**Prologue**

I thought my transformation would change everything; that once we overcame that one obstacle, all our problems would cease. But, that wasn't the case. The more embroiled I became with the vampires, the more problems I had. I was not ordinary by any standards and like a moth to a flame I drew them all to me.

On the bank of First Beach, all those problems were hurtling toward me.

Marcus's beatific form damn near materialized in front of me. He searched the surrounding area then turned his intense gaze back to me. "Come, my Bella." He held out his pale hand and I found that mine was already reaching for him. The moment our hands touched, I was instantly in his thrall again. The battle was irrelevant, Edward immaterial. "It is too dangerous for you here. We must leave now." He pulled me into his arms and began to run from the macabre scene.

Heidi's fist came out of nowhere and used our own momentum from running to drive her hand through his chest, fingers locked around his heart. His hand that had been gripping mine convulsed once before it went slack. I stumbled away from the scene, my heart torn at the sight of his anguished face and the venom-like blood roiling out of his transparent chest. _Bella, please._

Aro's hard hand rested on my shoulder, restraining me from going to Marcus's aid. I was torn. Heidi was family now, but the urge to attack her was like no other. Only Aro's strong form kept me in place as the two graceful vampires fought.

Edward's face snapped in my direction and horror colored his features as he realized that I was in the midst of the true force of the Volturi. He sprinted up the beach with Demetri close on his heels.

**Chapter 1 Patience is a Virtue**

I awoke to his hands dancing softly over my abdomen. "Good morning, my love," he whispered against my ear, his breath tickling me and making my blood boil. His tongue licked the edge of my ear causing my breath to hitch in my chest. I clenched my fists, trying desperately to ignore his morning greeting.

My resolve to abstain from pre-marital sex was wavering. I wanted to give him his one pure moment. Keep just one aspect of his life unblemished, but he was making it so damned hard. He'd started every morning for the last week this way. And, every morning it became just a little harder to ignore.

"Now, now, now," I said once I'd finally found my voice. "There'll be none of that, Mr. Cullen." I laughed as I fished his hand out from under my royal blue silk pajama top where he'd been slowly running his hand up and down my ribs. I quickly hopped out of bed to the relative safety of the rocking chair. "Stay," I warned.

His lips curled into my favorite crooked grin, his eyes alight with desire and, underneath, mischief. The urge to wipe that cocky look off his face almost made me call his bluff. Almost. He knew well enough the effect he had on me. He needed his very own warning label.

He practically floated out of bed, and I found myself pressed tightly against him. His lips captured mine forcefully as I fought to restrain my desires. My will weakening, I found my traitorous body responding, kissing him back. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and our breathing became more frantic.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed. "Alice is on the phone."

Whew. Saved by the phone. I broke away unsteadily as he smirked at my stumbling feet. Maybe Alice had foreseen what was going down and decided to use her powers for good. I'd talked to her about it two days ago when he'd made it abundantly clear what his intentions were. He hated that I was doing things that went against my wishes in order to make others happy-like allowing Alice free reign over the wedding plans. His goal in life was to give me what I'd craved for so very long. But I'd grown up some in between that time, and I knew that this was the right thing to do. Get married then have sex. Lots and lots of sex. Then agonizing pain as I gave up my mortality to the man I loved. It seemed like a perfectly acceptable plan to me. Now, if I could only get him to work with me instead of against me.

I rushed down the stairs, missing the last step entirely and catching the side of the wall to keep my balance, before rushing into the kitchen to grab the phone off of the counter. "Thanks," I said, full of gratitude. I was going to have to have a "no Edward sleeps over rule" if he kept trying to seduce me.

"You are so very welcome," she answered in her sing song voice. "I want to go shopping today, Bella. And you are going to be my shopping buddy, because I just saved your virtue." I could just imagine the little smirk playing on her perfectly made up lips and the glint of delight in her eyes. She so had me. And she knew it. But maybe time away from Edward was just what the doctor ordered. No good could come of us being alone, and Charlie would be elated if I spent some girl time with Alice.

"You win Alice. I'm not even going to try and fight you. What are we shopping for today?"

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that," she added evasively. "I'll be there in an hour." She hung up without any goodbyes.

Charlie came in clutching his coffee and newspaper, yawning wide. "Morning, Bells. What was that all about?" He sat heavily at the table and unfolded the newspaper, taking a sip of coffee.

"Going shopping with Alice today, if that's okay?" I'd given up on him refusing me time with Alice. He simply adored that girl.

"Without _him_?" he asked, eyes rising from the paper.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Good. I'm going fishing anyways." Pain covered every inch of his face. Fishing with Harry had been one of his favorite past times, and he hadn't done it much after his death. He could've asked Billy to join him, but they'd had a little tiff over the fact that he didn't think Billy was doing enough to find Jacob.

But Billy, like me, knew that Jake was fine. Or as fine as he could be with a broken heart. I missed him terribly and called Seth almost daily to see if there were any updates, but so far he had nothing to share. How much longer could he stay away?

I gave Charlie a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. It broke my heart to see him hurting this much. And, to think, that I was going to be the cause of even more pain and heartache in less than two months time…it was almost unbearable. He'd get his goodbye, his chance to walk me down the aisle and gain some closure, but it would never be enough. I still needed to break the news that Edward and I were getting married. There just never seemed to be a good time.

I tried to push those negative thoughts out of my mind. If Edward saw me upset, he'd do his damnedest to make me feel better, and that would most likely involve something sexual. "I've got to get ready, she'll be here soon." I squeezed his shoulder. "Have fun fishing."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the assault I was about to face. I possessed no weapons to protect me from Edward's nefarious plans.

I smirked at him as he lay sprawled across my bed reading my copy of _The Iliad_. "Alice is picking me up in an hour for a shopping trip," I said as I went through my drawers picking out something that she wouldn't deem offensive. I grabbed an emerald green, flowy top and my nicest pair of jeans.

His arms wrapped suddenly around my waist, and I hadn't even heard the bed move. "You two have a wonderful time, love. I have some things to take care of anyway." His lips brushed along my jaw and worked their way to mine as he turned me roughly around and kissed me feverishly. "Til tonight," he said, brushing his fingers down my throat before flinging himself gracefully out my window.

It took me more time than I'd care to admit to get my body under control. His words lingered as I tried to imagine how I was ever going to make it until our wedding night.

I managed to be showered, dressed, and fed before Alice honked her horn impatiently.

We headed to Seattle. I'd been banned from there by both Charlie and Edward until recently because of a rash of serial killer-like slayings. I found myself actually looking forward to some time in a big city. Forks was bearable because of the Cullens, and a little part of me admitted, because of Jacob Black, but I needed a dose of a big city from time to time.

She led me to _Bliss Spa,_ and I found myself in a whirlwind of manicures, facials, massages and rounding it all out-a new more grown up hair style. Fun, fun. Alice seemed to enjoy each treatment more than the last. Once our toes and finger nails were sparkling with corals, and red in her case, and my hair had been sufficiently chopped off into an edgier layered cut with long side swept bangs, we were on our way.

I stared in horror at the skimpy lingerie displayed in the windows that she was looking over. "Oh no. Hell no." I shook my head back and forth defiantly. "You are so not picking out my lingerie."

"Don't be silly, Bella. You don't know the first thing about seduction," she said as she pushed me into the store and began rifling through the plethora of corsets.

"I don't want to be seductive, remember? I'm trying not to have sex." I added disgustedly. She was supposed to be aiding me but, apparently, she was all about furthering Edward's agenda. Little traitor.

"This isn't for now, Bella," She rolled her eyes and flung a deep sapphire-blue corset into my hands as she moved hastily onto the robes. "This is for your honeymoon."

Oh. I'd been so focused on just getting through each day with my virginity intact that I hadn't really given much thought to after the wedding. She threw a few more garments, if that's what you could call such small pieces of fabric, into my arms and ushered me into the dressing room.

"Alice, how on earth does this thing go on?" I complained after fumbling with it for nearly five minutes to no avail.

Her laughter radiated throughout the store and she was abruptly behind me deftly lacing up the back. "There now, isn't that just lovely?"

I inspected my reflection in the three-way mirror and had to admit that I looked hot. Looked older and, certainly, sexier. I walked out of that store with four bags full of, what Alice referred to as, necessities.

I plopped my shopped out body into the booth and sighed dramatically. "What now?" Snapped Alice. I didn't mean to be such a pain in the butt but doing these girlie things did nothing to raise my spirits. I picked up the menu the hostess had left with us and bit my lip as I looked it over.

"I need to tell Charlie about the engagement, and I don't know how," I admitted, never taking my eyes off the menu. Mmm, _Steak Diane_. "I don't know if Edward should even be within a ten mile radius when I break the news to him."

She chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps you're right. But Edward would never let you do this on your own. No," she sighed, "the two of you will have to do this together and soon, too. You mentioned a promise that Charlie extracted from you not too long ago. I think he's pretty aware of your feelings for Edward, and I don't think that marriage is going to be the giant leap that you think it will be."

I snorted. Inelegant, but so what? "I'm Renee's daughter." I said it like that should mean something. "He knows better than anyone her views on marriage before thirty, and he also knows that she's made her views known to me and anyone else who'll listen."

"Yes, but you have been away from her influence for a while now, Bella, and he's watched you and Edward get closer, and more intense, with each passing day. This is not going to catch him unaware."

The waitress brought my food, and I began concentrating on cutting the steak as I mulled over her words. Whether he expected it or not, it was still going to crush him. Disappointment aside, I needed to tell him, and tonight was as good as any night.


	2. Chapter 2 Author Note

**A/N: I'm making some revisions to this story and have combined the original chapters 1 and 2 together, hence this author note that is now replacing the old chapter's spot. There will be some changes to the later chapters, as well.**


	3. Chapter 3 Disclosure

**Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter 3 Disclosure**

Charlie wasn't home from his fishing trip, which was a huge relief. I'd stopped by the store to grab a few items to make a special dinner for him. I got the stroganoff started and set to work readying the table. I added the navy shadow-striped table cloth that Alice had liked so much with cloth napkins tucked away in brass napkin rings and a blue and white medley of candles to the center of the table with the new plate settings that Alice had said we were in dire need of. I turned my attention back to the simmering pot and stirred lightly, my nose wrinkling. I hated this dish, but it was his favorite.

I hurried up to my room and grabbed the beautiful, yet dreaded, ring off the top of my nightstand, placing it on my ring finger. The ring, so hated just a week ago, had morphed into one of my most prized possessions. Of course, I would never let Edward in on that little secret. His head was swollen enough as it was. I still couldn't quiet that sickening feeling that I was about to become the gossip of the town. I found myself wishing I could at least confide in Angela, but I knew that I could tell no one until I'd broken the news to Charlie. And god, what was I going to tell my mother? No matter how badly Charlie took it, it would pale in comparison to Renee. That was one phone call I was not looking forward too.

I felt a cool breeze tickle along my back. I knew he was in here, waiting for my human senses to clue me in. Without turning around I asked, "So, what did you do all afternoon while Alice dragged me to store after store?" I chanced a glance into the mirror on my dresser. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a purple dress shirt. He must have picked my agenda out of Alice's thoughts.

"Car shopping," he answered vaguely.

"What on earth do you need another car for," I asked, fully bewildered by his afternoon activities. Perhaps it was an addiction like heroine or something. I was going to have to check out a twelve step program for addicted to unnecessary sports cars.

He looked down nervously. "Well, it wasn't exactly for me," he explained cautiously.

I turned facing him with my hand on my hips. He so had better not be thinking about replacing my truck. I loved that truck despite its so obvious shortcomings. "_Who_ exactly were you car shopping for then?"

His nostrils flared and his face swiveled to the doorway. "Are you cooking something?"

"Shoot!" I ran down the steps and removed the lid to give it another stir, but it was still simmering perfectly. His low chuckle was echoing down the stairs. He'd just wanted to distract me. "That damn vampire," I muttered under my breath. The front door banged closed announcing Charlie's arrival. Dinner wouldn't be ready for another half an hour, so he'd have plenty of time to shower. Plenty of time to get my thoughts in order. How bad could it be? Ugh! I didn't really want to consider the awful things Charlie might say to Edward.

"Something sure smells good, Bells," he said as he entered the kitchen. His eyes widened as he took in the table settings and the lit candles. "What's all this?" he asked, his voice full of suspicion.

"Just wanted to do something special today, that's all." I went back to stirring, not ready to deal with him yet. "Edward is joining us too." I added hastily and plowed on, not giving him time to say something disparaging against Edward. "It'll be done in thirty minutes, why don't you go take a shower?"

He nodded and sulked out of the room. I wish he wasn't so against Edward. It was only going to make this announcement all the more difficult. Speaking of scrumptious vampires, Edward had just walked in and raised his eyebrows at all the fanfare I was throwing at Charlie.

"When you said you were going shopping with Alice, I never dreamed you meant for housewares."

I studiously ignored him. "Did you buy a car today?"

"Your hair looks lovely," he countered and smiled as he glided toward me, ignoring my question as much as I'd tried to ignore his. Just the brush of his cool fingers against my hair sent a thrill of chills down my spine. "Mmm, yes, I really should thank Alice for this." He brought his face close to my hair and inhaled deeply, a shudder coursing down him.

"Stop that," I demanded weakly, when all I really wanted was for him to throw me up against the wall and have his way with me. "I'm trying to prepare a culinary masterpiece," I huffed, giving him a firm push against his marble chest. He didn't have to react, but he gave me the space I'd asked for, taking a seat at the table.

"So, what's the plan? Do we eat first or announce our engagement first? Personally, I'm all for the latter."

"Why's that?" I asked over my shoulder while I began pouring the drinks.

"Because he's unlikely to want to eat and I won't have to pretend to." He winked at me and I had to stifle my giggle.

"In that case, we'll be eating first," I said bestowing a wide grin on him as I set the glasses on the table. I heard the water shut off. He'd be back down here in minutes. I was beginning to feel downright ill. Maybe Edward was right about getting the bad news out of the way. I would so hate to throw stroganoff up. It wasn't great the first time around; I very much doubted it would improve the second time.

Charlie stood in the doorway taking in Edward's nice attire. He'd thrown on a pair of jeans and a Sea Hawks tee-shirt. "Dinner's ready," I announced, placing the dishes on the table.

"You've really out done yourself tonight, Bells." Presented with his favorite dish, even Edward's presence didn't damper his desire for food. Edward moved his food around on his plate silently watching as Charlie ignored him. I managed about three bites before I set my fork down, eyeing Charlie warily. He was eating with gusto, not noticing our lack of appetite. After a second helping, he pushed back from the table and met my eyes.

"You sure went through a lot of trouble tonight." He turned it into a question with a lilt at the end.

"I guess," I mumbled. Now that the time had come, I was having third and fourth thoughts. He wasn't very observant for the Chief of Police. I'd had the ring on all through dinner and he still hadn't spotted it. I was counting on him detecting it and making the connection, but no-oo, he'd just make me come right out and say it.

"Was there a reason for all of this," he motioned around the table and shot a glance in Edwards's direction, who had remained oddly silent.

"I have something I need to tell you." I wasn't brave enough to chance a glance at his eyes. I just kept rolling and unrolling my napkin in my left hand. The silence stretched on interminably, giving me no choice but to meet his gaze. His eyes were frozen on my hand, his whole body tense. Edward was staring intently at him, taking in every expression that was flitting across his face.

It's just like taking off a band-aid, I thought. Best done quickly. "Edward proposed to me and I accepted," I blurted out in a rush, bracing myself for a classic Charlie freak out.

He remained quiet and stiff for a short time, then turned his eyes to Edward, truly seeing him for the first time. He looked back at me with a forced smile. "You're getting married?" He almost seemed to be restraining his laughter, like it was all some sort of big joke.

"Uh-huh," I nodded, shooting a nervous look at Edward and back to Charlie.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked dryly. Because of course, if an eighteen year old just out of high school wants to get married, then they must be pregnant. His attention remained fixed on me, pointedly ignoring Edwards presence.

I sighed. "No dad, I'm not pregnant." I forced my hands to release the napkins and fiddled with my ring instead.

"Then why?" he asked, voice filled with anguish.

"Because we're in love, Charlie," Edward interjected. "That's not going to change, so why not get married now?"

Anger darted across his face and he closed his eyes for a full minute before looking at Edward. "If it's not going to change, then what's the hurry? Why not wait until you both graduate from college?" He was trying so hard to be reasonable, but I could see the pain he was trying to mask.

Edward seemed at a loss for words and shot me a look. "I'm ready, dad. We're ready now. I want to do it before we leave for Dartmouth."

He shook his head, covering his face in his hands. "Do you already have the date set, then?" he whispered into his hands.

"August thirteenth."

"So soon," he murmured raising his face up to me, tears glinting in his eyes. Then a huge smile replaced his darkened features. "You tell your mom yet?" This thought seemed to greatly amuse him.

I shook my head no. "And don't you go ruining it for me. I'm going to call her tonight."

"Oh ,Bells, I wouldn't deprive you of this moment for all the football tickets in the world," he snickered. "All I ask is that you let me listen in on the other phone."

"Well, I'm glad my discomfort is so entertaining for you," I said sarcastically.

"Just trying to make the best out of this mess."

"Dad? One more thing." He walked his dish to the sink and rinsed it out before turning around waiting for me to continue.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

He walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'd be honored," he whispered into my hair. "I love you, Bells, even when you make ridiculous decisions." He released me abruptly and strode out of the room, not to the safety of the living room and a ball game, but into the sanctuary and privacy of his bedroom. But not before I saw the tear that had escaped his iron control.

Edward wrapped his hard arms around me pulling me into his body. "That went better than expected."

"You think so, do you? I think aside from him not screaming, it went exactly as I expected." He placed his cool finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Fear danced across his usually stoic face. How he could doubt my love for him was beyond me.

I rose up on my tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his. He moaned low in his throat and deepened the kiss, walking us against the refrigerator. His hands roamed down my back and curved around my waist as I knotted my fingers into his hair, gluing him to me. He lifted my legs around his waist, and I cried out in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, turning my head toward the doorway. "Put me down," I demanded.

He kissed down my neck, ignoring my outrage. My breathing was ragged and my blood turned to fire as I fought against what I'd been wanting for so long. "Please, Edward," I begged. His lips trailed farther down to the edge of my neckline. I whispered again, before the sensation of his cold lips licking an icy trail down my chest made talking impossible. "Please stop."

He set me down gently and leaned his head against me, trying to regain control over his raging body. "Sorry," he muttered. "Just give me a second."

I used his inability to move or think rationally to question him about his earlier activities. "So, about this car?"

He groaned loudly. "I bought you something safer. You are after all very breakable and I'd very much like it if you made it to our wedding day in one piece."

Who could argue with that? "What kind of uber-safe vehicle did you buy me?" I asked teasingly.

"A Mercedes." He didn't elaborate.

"And when can I see said car?"

"Right now. I parked it down the road. I'll go get it." He chanced another kiss. "Be right back."


	4. Chapter 4 What's Wrong Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter 4 –What's wrong now?**

A low snarl wrenched me from my restless sleep, out of my horrific nightmare of Jacob imprinting on Lauren and Edward dating Angela. Huh? Angela? Where the hell had that come from? It was still dark out and I couldn't make out much of my room. I waited unmoving. Something seemed off. Then I noticed the smell of Alice's expensive perfume wafting through my room. I bolted upright and damn near fell off my bed as I searched for my second favorite vampire. Jasper was sitting in my rocking chair with Alice draped over his lap staring intently at Edward who was perched at the foot of my bed opposite of them. He was looking downright murderous.

"What's wrong now?" I asked irritably. I searched the three perfect faces, my gaze settling on Alice, as she'd be the most forthcoming of the three. I was all prepared to be bitchy, but Jasper headed me off by blanketing the room in waves of calm and peacefulness. Darn vampires and their darn powers. "Alice?" I managed as I struggled against Jasper's powers. The need to curl up and go back to sleep was overwhelming.

She gave a slow blink then turned away from Edward's menacing face. "I saw Aro…" She broke off uncertainly.

I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding. "He ordered the Volturi to check on my status?" I supplied. I'd known that this was going to happen, but I'd been counting on having more time. "How long before they get here?"

Edward interrupted. "Aro isn't sending his people to ascertain whether you're a vampire or not," he began slowly. "He is sending Demetri and Heidi to aid us."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Aid us against what?"

"Caius, Jane, Alec, and Felix," he spat out between clenched teeth. He crawled over to me pulling me into his arms, raining kisses down my temple to my chin. "They've decided to simply take matters into their own hands," he whispered.

I felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on me. "What? Why?" I spluttered.

"It seems that Aro has lost control of some of the Volturi. I believe that they feel threatened by his affection toward Carlisle and his obvious interest in our family, you included, love. His desire to acquire us," he motioned between himself, Alice and me, "Has only fueled the fire. I read all of this when he made us the offer to join them. Caius and Jane were outraged. Alec, I couldn't really tell where his thoughts were. Maybe because Caius and Jane were projecting so loudly. And Felix…Well, Felix simply despises us, and any reason to kill us is good enough for him," he added disdainfully.

I nodded. Of course, how obvious. Deciding to just get over my own outrage at being hunted for no damn reason I asked, "When will Caius and his little minions arrive in Forks?"

"Alice?" Edward asked, returning his attention to his sister. She had a dazed look on her pixie face as she searched for the answer.

"Tomorrow. About late afternoon," she answered, her voice full of resignation.

"And will Demetri and Heidi get here in time to be of any use to us?"

Again, we all focused our attention on Alice while she screwed her face up in concentration. She nodded up and down sharply. "They'll be here no later than tomorrow night. Aro sent them as soon as he realized what his brother was plotting," she added. She was still staring at nothing, when she added, "Yes, they should be able to rein these rebels in."

Edward gave me a tight squeeze and kiss on my forehead. "Alice, do you mind staying here while Jasper and I go to the house to discuss our course of action with Carlisle?"

"Of course not," she replied defensively. She hopped gracefully out of Jasper's lap and pulled him to his feet for a quick kiss. Before I even had time to complain about being left behind, Edward's cool lips locked onto mine ferociously and then he and Jasper were gone.

Alice pounced on me knocking me on my back before twisting to her side with her arm under my neck. "I saw how your evening went. I guess we can actively start planning your wedding now?" she asked hopefully. How we could just start focusing on such trivial things as this stupid, pointless wedding was confounding. But we did and I welcomed the distraction.

"Not exactly," I hedged. "I never got a hold of mom." I rolled over so I could see Alice and asked her earnestly, "Can you see how she's going to react?"

Alice nodded, a grim smile flickered across her pretty face.

"That bad, huh?" I asked feeling defeated. So many bad things had happened in such a short time. There was just nothing left in me to fight with Renee.

"Only at first." She smoothed her hands through my unruly hair. "She comes around. However, it's a much bigger ordeal than what you suffered through with Charlie."

"Great," I pouted.

"Hey," she squeezed my shoulder. "On the plus side, she does come up here early to help us with the wedding plans."


	5. Chapter 5 Edward Who?

**Chapter 5 - Edward who?**

**(Bella)**

The Cullens were all anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Volturi. Emmett had Jasper pinned to the ground in an impromptu wrestling match to burn off his nervous energy. Where was I? I was stuck in Edward's bedroom with the gentlest of captors - Esme. I paced one length of the room then I peeked out the window to see if the Volturi had yet arrived. The rest of them were huddled close together in an intense discussion. Edward glanced up at me, almost as though he could feel my eyes on him and bestowed what I'm sure he thought was an encouraging smile then directed his attention back to the group. I continued my pacing to the other end of the room. I stopped at the plush leather couch then turned abruptly and headed for the window across the room. Esme was perched on the bed quietly watching me make my endless loop around the room.

"This is so darn frustrating," I raged. I was tired of always being the cause of problems, then having to be whisked away, unable to be of any help.

She smiled knowingly. "You are not yet a vampire, Bella. We cannot risk you being down there. Not until we know for certain what their agenda is."

Esme became so still, that one might think she was a marble statue. She closed her eyes, listening.

"They're here?" I prodded nervously.

"Yes," she whispered. I ran to the window to watch the show.

A line of figures in dark robes emerged. Caius drew his hood back and greeted Carlisle. Everything seemed to be going well enough, when Felix slammed into Carlisle. He had moved so quickly that I hadn't even noticed what had transpired until I saw Carlisle's body fly into the side of the house, leaving a large fissure in the wall.

Esme moved up behind me watching in horror as her lover fought off Felix. She clasped her hand in mine, probably trying to keep from abandoning me to aid her family.

To my dismay, Edward was on the ground writhing in pain as Jane stood above him smiling sweetly. Alice and Jasper were both fighting Alec without any problems. At least something was going well, I thought. I used to worry about sweet, petite Alice, but watching her glide gracefully to and fro then lunge and come back with that blood-like venom, Alec's venom, all over her, I wasn't worried. She knew what she was doing and Jasper would never allow anything to happen to her.

Alec's arm was torn off and flung viciously aside by Alice. Jasper took advantage of this opportunity and ripped out Alec's throat.

Jane's scream was piercing. She directed her power towards Jasper allowing Edward to recover. He flung himself into the air and was on Jane's back with his mouth locked onto her slender neck.

Edward's door swung open quietly. "Good afternoon, ladies," said a cultured voice. We turned in unison; the look of panic on Esme's face told me how much trouble we were in.

I gasped in recognition. "Marcus?"

He gave a slight bow. Esme stepped squarely in front of me.

"I do not have much time, so let us keep this brief." His fist lashed out where Esme's head had been seconds before. She'd moved ever so slightly to the left, but his first attack had been a feint as his foot collided with her head. The sound of his flesh hitting hers was awful as the crunch of bones breaking coursed throughout the room. Her body arced into the air and crashed through the windows behind me leaving me very much alone with Marcus.

He sauntered slowly toward me with his hand held out. "I will not harm you, little one." I kept taking small steps back, but had found myself precariously close to falling out the shattered window. His frigid fingers brushed my face lovingly. Lovingly? I shook my head trying to clear it of the instant lust I was feeling towards this man. I ached to feel his nearly transparent lips brush mine, to press every inch of my warm body to his.

"You will make an extraordinary vampire," he whispered as his cold hands encircled my throat, forcing me to stare into his odd eyes. Again I was hit with the need to touch him. My body was on fire for him. Only he could put out these terrible flames with the coolness of his body.

Edward, I determinedly thought. Must keep focusing on Edward. I was trying to recall his voice, his god-like face, the sweet smell that always clung to him. Marcus brought his face closer to mine capturing me with his intense stare.

"I will give you what you have so very much yearned for, little one. Your heart's desire," he whispered in his magical voice. I'd never heard a voice so liquid smooth. I blinked, trying for some relief from his burning eyes. It was enough to have a coherent thought. Why was I so suddenly filled with lust for this creepy man? Try as I might to remember the face I'd been picturing just seconds before, I couldn't. All I saw was Marcus.

His hard lips claimed mine, my arms wrapping around him of their own accord as I ground the length of my body into his. He broke from the kiss, smiling pleasantly down at me. "Come with me, my dear Bella." I nodded, because of course I wanted to go with him, to make him happy, to keep that beautiful smile on his lips. He picked me up into his strong arms and whisked me away.

**(Edward)**

As I collected the pieces of Jane, I kept replaying the words that I'd suddenly been able to hear from Alec. Alice threw a few more pieces of Alec on the pile, distracting my thoughts. I fished my lighter out and set flame to the two loathsome vampires.

My anger was getting the better of me. I could barely focus on the task at hand as I searched the grounds for any more body parts. That Felix and Caius had gotten away was eating me alive. Esme crashing through the window to aid us had given them the perfect chance to flee. I knew that they'd be back, that they wouldn't rest until the job was finished. I needed to get Bella out of here and now. Tonight we'd leave and I'd have to give into her wishes and transform her before we were married. It was just getting to dangerous to let her walk around in all her human frailty.

I noted Carlisle kneeling over Esme looking her over to make sure everything was healing properly. But Alec's words were haunting me. As Jasper killed Alec I'd heard his thoughts clearly for the first time. With his last breath he had thought, "_I can't hide you, get out!"_

The fire billowed in the wind sending its pungent aroma throughout the woods as I set the last body part on it.

Esme sat up looking sick. "Bella," she murmured. "He's got Bella." She clutched on to Carlisle and he helped her to her feet.

I glowered at her, fighting the urge to shake a coherent sentence or thought out of her. "Who? What are you talking about?" I tried to read her mind, but her thoughts were so jumbled, I couldn't make much out of it. Marcus. I'd seen him clearly. My blood ran cold as understanding hit me. I cast my thoughts to my room, but there was no one there to hear.

I scaled the side of the house and landed in my room. Aside from the shattered window, everything was perfect, no signs of any struggle. But there was also no sign of Bella. Again, Alec's thought assaulted me. _"I can't hide you_." A wail of rage rose within me and I jumped back out my window to join my family.

Some of my anger dampened as I took in the battered bodies of my family. Rosalie's arm hung at an odd angle and she had bite marks on her once flawless neck. Emmett, who was holding her as close to him as possible, was covered from head to toe in wounds. Claw marks tore through his skin from forehead to chest where Caius had racked his hand across him. He also bore an ugly wound to his chest where Caius had almost succeeded in tearing out his heart.

Esme was silently sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder. No real tears would fall, but the guilt and pain that she was feeling was working its way out as best it could - in convulsive spasms.

Alice kept Jasper's shirt pressed into his neck wound, avoiding eye contact with me. In fact, none of them seemed to know what to say. I could hear them; they all felt that they'd failed me and Bella. Worried what I'd do if she was dead.

"Marcus took Bella," I said barely controlling my rage. Alice raised her dark eyes to mine and paled considerably making her look more ethereal than ever.

"How could things have played out like this? I roared. "How did we not _see_ this?" I took a step in her direction.

She hung her head and Jasper growled in warning as he held Alice protectively against him.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alice's visions are not an exact power, Edward," he chided me softly, willing me with his thoughts to be reasonable and calm.

I fell to my knees. Bella was gone. The Volturi had her.

"We'll get her back," Emmett growled.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "They didn't kill her, Edward, which means that they want something from her. In fact, she's probably much safer than we are about to be," she finished, casting a glance at the burning pyre. "They will avenge their deaths."

"I don't understand," Alice said dejectedly. "I saw Demetri and Heidi arriving in time to help. I saw us all very much alive and together. Bella too."

I could hear Alice's thoughts. The shame and the certainty that she'd let us all down. That her powers were weakening with each passing day.

"It wasn't your fault, Alice." I stood up abruptly and explained. "I think Felix attacking Carlisle unexpectedly and without cause was the anomaly, the reason that the events you foresaw didn't come to pass. That one act changed everything." I moved beside Alice, taking her delicate hand in mine. "When you allowed Aro to share your vision of Bella becoming a vampire, I believe he unraveled the secrets to your power. I think in a bid to make his brothers understand why he's so very interested in our family he shared this information with them. Marcus and Caius used this knowledge to keep us from seeing their true plans."

"That doesn't really explain why I didn't see Marcus," she replied softly.

"I think that was Alec's doing. When Jasper killed him, I heard his last thought. He was telling Marcus that he couldn't hide him any longer and to leave." I hugged her briefly then stepped away, facing Carlisle. "It's his power, you see? He can block us from sensing other vampires, even from your visions," I said as I turned back to Alice.

Carlisle spoke up. "If they went against Aro's wishes, where will they take Bella now?"

No one seemed to have a good answer to that particular quandary.

**(Bella)**

We met up with Felix and Caius. "Well done bother," Marcus said warmly, grasping Caius' forearm. He cast a glance around. "What of Jane and Alec?"

Anger washed across their features. Felix spat out, "Destroyed by those animal blood drinkers."

He sighed. "This creates some problems. Aro will be quite put out with us. If we'd all returned alive, he might have forgiven us our transgressions. After all, he craves our little Bella very much." Marcus tuned his gaze to me, taking in every inch of me. "There's just something absolutely scrumptious about you, little one," he smiled indulgently. Returning his attention to his brother he went on, "But he adored Jane. His anger will be terrifying. Tell me, were any of the Cullens destroyed?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Felix supplied.

I vaguely listened to them go on about how to handle Aro. My thoughts were focused on his last question. The Cullens. I couldn't quite envision them. I knew I knew them, but my mind seemed scrambled. I felt a twinge of remorse when I concentrated on them. His bronze hair floated on the edge of my thoughts. My bronzed god. My Edward. Even as I thought that, I couldn't grasp what he'd meant to me. Deep down I knew it was vampire tricks, but I was supposed to be immune to them.

"Why am I here? I mean, with you?" I asked, confusion evident on my face.

Marcus took me into his arms. His touch made everything so clear. "Because, little one, you belong with us. With me."

Caius smirked. "She seems to be struggling against your power, Marcus," he added curiously.

Marcus looked livid. "This should not be happening," he hissed. "My power is not psychological, it's physical. She should truly be in love with me. I have power over relationships. I make the body create the chemical reactions that real love creates." He looked thoughtfully at me. "I was under the impression that she was only resistant to powers of the mind." He pursed his lips, looking mildly frustrated.

Caius dismissed his words with a wave of his hand. "It is irrelevant. We have her now."

"No, Aro will make certain allowances if he believes Bella is in love with me, but the first hint that I hold her against her will and he will interfere."

"How have you kept the extent of your power from him? He knows everything." Felix asked in awe of the older vampire.

"I have not. I simply do not use it. I have no need of it, after all. Humans find us desirable, no reason to add my power to the mix."

Caius shifted his weight irritably. "Enough of this," he fumed. "We must get somewhere safe."

They all nodded solemnly.

"Brother," Caius spoke smoothly, placing his arm around his shoulder. "We cannot wait until we arrive in Italy to transform her. We must do it tonight. Aro will not cast us out if she's with us — as one of us. You must bite her tonight."

My mind felt full of cobwebs, as I stood there listening to their words. I was about to become a vampire, that much I understood. But, I knew it wasn't supposed to be completed by Marcus. Again Edward's image swam through my mind. My bronze hair vampire. Yes it was his duty to do this. He'd sworn to me that he would.

Marcus took me into his arms again. "Come, my little one. We must be off." He planted a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth and the image of Edward faded. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as he carried me through the forest. In three days time I would be a vampire and I would spend the rest of eternity with Marcus.


	6. Chapter 6 A tale of two men

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer.**

**WARNING: there are some slightly graphic scenes coming up. I will try to keep it as pg-13 as possible.**

**Chapter 6 - A Tale of Two Men**

**(EPOV)**

We were gathered around the dining room table trying to decide an appropriate course of action. Carlisle had spent the better part of the last hour calming me down enough to participate.

"I believe that we are going to require the aid of the werewolves," Carlisle added thoughtfully.

"Werewolves," Rosalie said with disgust. She still hadn't completely forgiven them for Paul attacking Emmett when we were hunting Victoria. "We don't need the help of those foul-smelling furballs."

"Actually," I broke in, "I believe that if we are to go up against two of the oldest vampires around, and one of their guards, that we shouldn't be terribly picky who we ask for help." I paused, considering. "Last I heard from Seth, Jacob still hadn't returned. They may not be in a very charitable mood."

"We can but try," Carlisle conceded.

"I think they will respond better if the request comes from you, Carlisle," I suggested. No matter how grateful the wolves had been to us for helping Jacob, we'd also been the reason why he'd abandoned them. I feared that they would hold a grudge and leave us to fend for ourselves. Still, there was the fact that at least some of the pack were close to Bella. And she was still human. That might be enough.

Carlisle nodded and plucked his cell phone out of his pocket and stepped outside.

A subtle smell wafted throughout the room. Emmett let out a low snarl and flew out of his chair to the window. The rest of the family followed suit, all in fighting stances. Carlisle entered the room with Demetri and Heidi at his side. "Relax, they are here to help."

Heidi sauntered up to me in a brown leather skirt that barely covered her assets and thigh-high boots that buckled up the side. "Damn, Edward, you're not looking too good right now," she purred as she planted a kiss on both of my cheeks staining them with her crimson lipstick.

"I would be better if you two had gotten here in time to be of any use," I retorted.

"Now, now. You should be very, very nice to us, my honey-eyed vamp." She stood but a breath away from me running her hands down my chest. "We're about to help you hunt down our so naughty brethren."

Demetri stood as close to the door as possible, as though he expected to be attacked at any moment. "Carlisle," he began warily. "Tell us everything."

**(BPOV)**

Marcus had carried me deep through the woods until the sun burned red across the sky. If he was tired of carrying me, I couldn't tell.

Felix had gone on ahead at a faster pace to scout out a good resting place. He seemed to appear out of thin air. One moment no Felix, then I blinked and he was there.

"I have found a large cabin about a mile further along. There are only two humans occupying it. A man and a woman. It will be easy enough to deal with them and it is easily guarded. The front overlooks a sheer cliff and it's not easily found. Woods surround the other sides. Only a small off road trail leads up to it.

"Sounds divine," Marcus mused. "Shall we?"

Felix and Caius disappeared inside the cabin while Marcus propped me up on a boulder. "Are you tired, little one?"

I was. It seemed like days had past since I'd last eaten or slept. "A little," I admitted.

"Soon, dear Bella, you will crave sleep no more." He sighed as he brought his lips to mine. I heard the woman scream, but I didn't break away from the kiss. Someone would silence her soon enough. All that mattered was this man in my arms.

"We have taken care of the humans, my lord," Felix interrupted.

"Come, little one. Let us get you fed so that you may experience your last human rest."

Felix was set to watch over me while the brothers were busy elsewhere. No amount of vampire trickery made me feel the least bit comfortable around him. He watched my every move the way a snake watched a bird.

The longer I was away from Marcus, the less muddled my mind became. I was still very much in love with Marcus, but also aware that there was another that my heart belonged to. I took another bite of my toast as I tried to make sense of the day's events. I flashed on Esme falling through the window, Edward writhing on the ground, Jane's pained scream. But my thoughts kept coming back to Marcus. I plopped another piece of toast in my mouth and brushed off my hands. The ring glinted in the stream of sunlight that was pouring through the window. I twisted it around my finger remembering Edward on his knees in his bedroom asking me to marry him. Of our time in the meadow. Of how very much I loved him. Him and no one else. That I would rather die than exist without him. It was enough to break Marcus's hold over me, but now what? I was stuck in this cabin with three very powerful vampires. What chance did I, a helpless human, have against such beings? I yawned. "I'm gonna lay down for a while," I mumbled.

Felix offered me his arm with a charming smile. "I will show you to your room." I allowed him to drag me through the cabin to a room near the back of the house. "Marcus will be joining you shortly," he chuckled. "Enjoy your last human moments," he added regretfully.

"Why _that_ look?" I asked truly curious.

He shifted and glanced back at me. "We all began as something else. There are some things… some people that I still miss." With that he turned and went into the room directly across from mine.

**(EPOV)**

Sam, Seth, Quil, and Embry came to our call. Seth stayed with us to keep us linked with the others who were now searching for Bella's scent.

Demetri and Heidi were huddled as far from us as they could get, whispering so low that we could only make out a few words here and there. Of course, I didn't need to hear their words, simply their thoughts. They had not known about the werewolves and were deeply alarmed. I feared that asking the wolves for help was going to end up biting them on the ass. If the Volturi decided the pack was a threat, then they would eliminate them. My obsessive thoughts of saving Bella had clouded my judgment; I just hoped we'd all live to regret it.

Seth padded up to me and rested his shaggy head on the edge of the couch. _Sam has found her trail. Quil and Embry are meeting up with him now. They are many miles away. We should leave now if we're to make it there by night fall._

I rounded everyone up and we raced along the path that Seth led us on. I was instantly relieved to see Demetri and Heidi following us. I hadn't been altogether certain that they would work with the wolves. We would definitely need them against both Marcus and Caius.

Hours passed before we stumbled onto Sam and Quil. "Where's Embry?" I asked alarmed.

"I sent him ahead. He's already scoping out the cabin that they are hiding in," he replied matter-of-factly.

Heidi's arm twined around my waist as Carlisle and Sam began discussing tactics.  
"I thought you should know what you are up against," she murmured seductively.

I searched her thoughts, but she continued talking. "Marcus has power over relationships."

"I'm aware of this," I cut her off.

"What you do not know is how very much you stand to lose, honey-eyes," she snarled in my ear. "He can make people fall in love with him. Really, truly in love. Do you understand what that means for you and your precious human, Edward?" Her eyes sparked with anger at my curt tone.

"You're telling me that Marcus can make Bella love him?" I asked incredulously.

"Not can, Edward, but will and most likely already has."

I stopped walking as I concentrated on reading her thoughts, to fish out the lie. All I found was truth. As if losing Bella to death wasn't bad enough, the idea of her being forced to love another vampire ate at me. "What aren't you telling me?" I hissed.

"That if he's already used his power, that she will always love him." She placed a gentle hand on my face. "It is not a fate worse than death, Edward. You will have her back. She will love you, there will just be a small part of her in love with Marcus," she added comfortingly.

"Not a fate worse than death," I muttered. I wrenched myself out of her arms and ran full out with Seth keeping pace by my side.

**(BPOV) **

I woke as the bed shifted under Marcus' weight. Crap. I fell asleep. I'd planned on trying to sneak out of here. Better lost in the woods than being whisked to Italy as the newest member of the Volturi.

"I have drawn a hot bath for you, little one." He molded his body around mine and all thoughts of fleeing disappeared. "Are you rested enough?" His lips began working their way down my neck and he inhaled. "Ahhh, you are an aromatic little thing. How your Edward managed to be so very close to you and not taste you in most impressive. I do not have such restraint, little one. For I _will_ taste your delicious blood tonight."

He sighed as I brought his lips to mine. I rolled on top of him, straddling him. His eyes opened in surprise, but he didn't try to push me away. My hands roamed down his chest as the kiss deepened, our tongues dancing together forcefully. I ripped open his white-buttoned down shirt and ran my fingers over his cold, hard chest.

Felix knocked on the door. "Marcus, sir? Caius wishes to speak with you."

Anger and frustration were painted across his features as he stared at the door. "I will be but a few moments. Take a bath, relax. It will be only a matter of time before you are one of us, my sweet, sweet Bella." He kissed me gently and strode out the door.

I grabbed the plush towel he had set aside for me and dried off. I'd left the house with no additional clothes, so I just threw my old ones on. Marcus was still not back from his meeting with Caius. I flopped down onto the bed and leafed through the cooking magazine that must have belonged to the former occupants of this cabin.

The door opened gently and Marcus stood framed by the hall light. He was exquisite. His dark shoulder length hair glistened in the light. He had finished what I'd started and removed his shirt revealing a perfectly sculpted chest. My mouth hung open as I drank in every drop of his perfection.

"Are you ready, little one?" He closed the door quietly behind him. "Caius has found you a delectable morsel for you to nibble on once you feel up to it."

"That sounds lovely," I smiled invitingly as I crooked my finger towards him. The fact that we were discussing killing an innocent human didn't even bother me.

His weight settled on top of me and I hadn't even seen him move from the door. "Three days," he whispered. "I am afraid that it will be quite painful, little one. But it does not last. I will be by your side every moment that you are in agony. This I swear to you, my sweet Bella." He kissed my eyes, my nose, and finally my hot lips. The taste of him was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of him. My legs wrapped around his waist as he licked his tongue down my throat. A low moan escaped me as I writhed under him.

He used his sharp fingernail to cut my shirt open revealing my light pink bra. His lips worked their way to the edge of my bra and I grabbed a handful of his thick, cool hair in my fist locking him to me. He unsnapped the front clasp of my bra, baring me and growled as he drank in my half naked form. His lips claimed my left breast and I felt his teeth graze me.

**(EPOV)**

I was scaling up the cliff side with Demetri. The others were converging on the house from the other sides. I could hear their thoughts now. There were two human girls inside. Felix and Caius were in the kitchen discussing how best to handle Aro. I searched for Marcus, for that was who my quarrel was with. I saw him looking down at Bella naked, but for a pink bra. I snarled low in my throat. I had very little time. I might be too late as it was. I needed to be in there first. If he detected us he would bite her before joining the fray.

The thought of his venom running through her veins was burning my insides like acid. His hands and lips on her body, unbearable. I pushed the disturbing images out of my mind and focused on locating Marcus. I filled Demetri in on what was happening inside. The pity on his face was almost my undoing. "I will enter through the kitchen as soon as I hear that you are inside," he spoke softly, but urgently.

I nodded and began moving farther left so that I would climb right underneath their window.

**(BPOV)**

He was about to give me the kiss of immortality. His neck tensed and he drew back long enough to send a searing look at me. In that exact moment something crashed through our window and sent Marcus flying across the room. I cowered at the head of the bed terrified that my love was hurt.

Marcus regained his footing and lashed out at him. _Him_! Edward. I knew that face, that lithe form. My horror went up about fifty notches when I realized that Edward was locked in battle with one of the oldest vampires alive. He was hurled into the door which crashed noisily to the hardwood floor. I could hear fighting taking place elsewhere in the house.

Marcus was rushing toward the bed - to me - hands outstretched, but a streak of white shot through the room and easily knocked him aside. Carlisle and Demetri came in to aid Edward. It wasn't until I saw their wide eyes that I realized I was naked from the waist up. I clutched my shirt tightly around me and tried to make myself as small and insignificant as possible.

Demetri pushed Marcus out the window. "Get her out of here!" He followed Marcus down the cliff side.

Edward scooped me up and ran out the back of the house. I saw a flash of Heidi's mahogany hair flare out as she twirled gracefully and landed a vicious kick to Felix.

My heart ached for Marcus. I was torn between this man who clutched me in his arms so tightly and the one whom I'd left behind. Tears streamed down my face into Edward's shirt.

He began humming my lullaby softly even as he ran. I could hear the others behind us and could have sworn I saw a wolf trailing us.


	7. Chapter 7 Renewal

**Disclaimer: I so don't own any of these wonderful characters; they are the byproduct of Steph Meyer's imagination!**

**A/N: Well, enough of that unhappy stuff…lets move onto something a little more acceptable. That wasn't a fun chapter to write. This one, however, was tough for different reasons. Thanks for reading these, and putting up with the last two chapters. No more Marcus…I don't think I could stomach writing one more line between those two! Many thanks and hugs to my reviewers.**

**Chapter 7- Renewal**

**(Bella)**

Edward laid me down in his bed gently and brushed my hair out of my face. His was carefully blank. We hadn't said one word to each other the entire time he carried me home. I still felt the need to cry, but there were no tears left. Before, I'd been in anguish over losing Marcus, but now that I had some distance from him, I was horrified by everything that had taken place over the past twenty-four hours.

Edward pulled the comforter in a quick movement and drew it back helping me get covered. He grazed my cheek with his knuckles and strode wordlessly from the room.

The tears that I'd believed were gone roared back with a vengeance. I'd finally disappointed him too much. Was one problem too many. He'd had enough. And who could blame him? Would _I_ forgive him if he'd done something like that with Tanya or some random girl from school? Probably not, but then I am hopelessly in love with him, so that's debatable.

I couldn't stand to lie in his bed for one second longer. I flung the covers off of me, tears still slithering down my face in a steady stream as I made my way to his bathroom. I needed to be clean, to get the hell out of this torn shirt that was just another reminder of my betrayal. I threw the shirt into the garbage and jumped into the shower.

I felt somewhat better as the hot water relaxed my tight muscles and curled up on the shower floor letting the water beat down on me rhythmically, soothingly.

My fingers, wrinkled from too much water, were the only indicator that'd I'd been in here far too long. This was how Alice found me. She reached in and turned off the water holding a towel in her alabaster hand. I took her outstretched hand silently, not making eye contact, and let her help me out of the shower. She wrapped the fluffy towel around me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She stroked my wet, tangled hair softly as she moved us into Edward's room. "Let me get you a robe. I'll be right back."

She guided me to his couch and left the room at a sprint. My stomach was rolling as my world was crashing down around me. Why save me, only to leave me? Would it have been so terrible to live out my life with Marcus, under his powers, rather than have to go on without Edward, aware that I'd lost him? At least when I'd been under Marcus's sway I wasn't conscience of life without Edward.

Alice came back in with a rich burgundy robe grasped tightly in her hands with Rosalie following closely behind her. "Here, stand up. I'll help you get this on." I dropped the towel, not at all concerned by my nudity. After all, Carlisle and Demetri had already seen almost this much.

I cinched it tightly closed and fell back onto the inviting couch. Rosalie sat on my left and clasped my hand in hers. I'd almost swear that she'd be crying if she could. I searched her face and then Alice's for some sign of anger or disappointment, but all I saw was pity.

"What?" I snapped. "Why are you two looking at me like someone died?" My words reverberated throughout my mind. Had someone died? All I knew for certain was that these three were alive. I hadn't seen anyone else. I clutched at Rosalie's shirt. "No one died, right?"

"Calm down, Bella," she spoke gently petting my hand soothingly. "We're all fine. A little bruised, but no worse for the wear."

"Then what? Why does this place feel like a funeral home?" Rosalie was lightly touching the ring on my finger. "I guess I should give this back to him." I sighed heavily as I wrenched it off. My finger felt bare without it. Wrong. Empty.

"Whatever for?" Rosalie prompted.

I laughed. It turned into one of those laughing fits where you can't catch you breath. But it was something different from crying, and anything different was good right then. I wiped the tears that had leaked out during my hysterical laughter and met her gaze steadily. She was looking quite appalled at my behavior, which of course sent me into another fit of giggles.

"I'd forgotten how enthusiastic she could be," Alice muttered to Rosalie.

"Do you really think that I don't understand why you two are up here dealing with me instead of _him_? I'm not an imbecile. I know that he can't forgive me, wants nothing more to do with me." I held out the ring to Alice. "Please give this back to him for me." I noticed the diamond heart dangling off my bracelet that Jacob had given me and tried to get it off as well. "Can you help me with this?"

Neither made a move to help. I looked up curiously. "Some help," I tried again.

Rosalie grabbed my wrist, but not to take the charm off. "Bella," she said very slowly. "Edward isn't avoiding you. He's not mad at you. We just thought you might need to talk to some women about…about some of the things that happened."

I stared at her not comprehending her words. I bit my lip trying to puzzle out what she thought I needed their guidance for. "What is it that you think happened?" I finally asked, realization hitting me all at once. They thought I'd had sex with Marcus. "Nothing happened with Marcus," I added quickly, perhaps too quickly. Never mind that it wasn't exactly the truth. No, I hadn't slept with him, but I'd still been unfaithful.

They shared a look, both their eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I swear to you that I did not have sex with Marcus." No need to admit to them how much I'd wanted to at the time.

"He didn't rape you?" Rosalie asked, surprise etched in her face.

I shook my head.

"But Carlisle saw…" she trailed off.

I sighed again. "I know what he saw. But things hadn't progressed that far. He was getting ready to transform me, that's all."

Alice stood up swiftly. "I'll be back." She was gone before her last word even registered.

Rosalie went into the bathroom and came back with a hair brush. "Let me brush your hair," she murmured. "It's going to be impossible if you let it dry like that." I hadn't had someone brush my hair since I was a child; it was amazingly soothing and relaxing. My eyes were closed as I enjoyed Rosalie's attention.

When I opened them, I was suddenly staring directly into Edward's topaz eyes. He was balanced on the arm of the couch watching me with a haunted look. "Can you excuse us for a minute, Rosalie?"

She rose gracefully and glided out the door, closing it softly behind her. We never took our eyes off of each other. It felt like an eternity passed in silence, neither sure what to say. I broke down and said, "I'm sorry, Edward." I shook my head. "I know that I've hurt you…" His eyes were concentrating on my empty hand.

"Where's your ring?"

I unclenched my hand to reveal the beautiful ring. "I thought you might be wanting this back," I said feebly holding my hand out to him.

He stared at it for a moment before reaching out and closing my hand around it and lifted it to his lips. He sobbed and fell onto the couch, clutching at me like I was the last stable thing on the planet. He couldn't really cry, but his shoulders shook violently. "Oh, Edward." I whispered as I stroked his silky hair. Time seemed not to exist, as I held him, comforting him as best I could.

He finally raised his perfect face to me. "I just want to get one thing straight. I love you. Always will. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. I do not want that ring back. I want it welded on you finger for all eternity." I started to interrupt, but he silenced me with a cool finger against my lips. "If you still want me, I want to make good on my promise." His hands were on either side of my face pulling me to him. The kiss was everything it'd always been, and then some. How I'd missed the feel of his hard lips, his scent. I placed my hands over his and put everything I was feeling, all the love I had for him, into that one kiss.

"I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Edward Cullen," I whispered against his mouth.

**A/N: That's about all I have left in me for this scene. It was a very depressing chapter to write. I'm as thrilled as the next person that they've found their way back to each other. **

**Sabrina**


	8. Chapter 8 raison d etre

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except Marissa) they belong entirely to Step Meyer**

**Chapter 8 – Raison d'être **

**(Aro)**

Heidi brought Felix bound and gagged into the room, giving him a hard shove causing him to fall onto his knees at my feet. Marcus and Caius followed closely behind, with Demetri heading up the procession. I motioned some of my guards forward. "Take Felix to the Chamber of Anguish."

Five of my guards hustled him out of my sight even as he begged my forgiveness. I looked at Heidi and Demetri. "Leave us." They did not have to be told twice.

"So, my dear brothers, what have you to say for yourselves?" I questioned mildly. "Why would you dare to go against my express wishes? Do I not have authority here? Is my word not law?" I roared. I advanced slowly with each question until I was a breath away from Marcus. "I would never have expected such actions from you, Marcus."

"Aro, if you will but hear me out, I will be happy to explain my involvement in Caius' scheme," he replied silkily. I motioned for him to go on, taking a step back. "Marissa read the stones."

"Marissa?" I scoffed. That worthless hag.

"She has foreseen the power that Bella will possess, and the damage she could cause. Do we really want that sort of weapon in the hands of those animal drinkers - the Cullen's?"

"Tell me Marcus, did Marissa see Carlisle using our young Bella as a weapon against us?"

He glanced furtively at Caius and then down to the floor not wanting to meet my gaze. "She simply suggested how her powers could affect us."

"And what was your true objective, Caius?"

"They are dangerous and need to be destroyed," he spat indignantly. "You have let things get so far out of hand. Look how large their coven is already. Do you really think that they are not going add to it? Do you believe that this Bella will be the last addition?" He clasped my hands in his and continued, "Wouldn't it be better if she was our weapon?"

"Caius, just because you are blood thirsty does not mean that all vampires feel and think the same way. What you might do if you were in Carlisle's position is most certainly not what he would do. You know nothing of his mind. You simply cannot comprehend the way he thinks and that frightens you."

"Has your precious Carlisle informed you of the pack of werewolves that are under his control?" Caius hissed at me.

That caught me unawares. I had no knowledge of a werewolf pack in that area. The Volturi had hunted and destroyed them all many years ago. If there was indeed a werewolf pack residing in Washington, then Carlisle should have notified him.

An evil sneer painted his face as he took my silence for the admission that it was. "He has not been forthright then?" he mocked.

"No."

"It is worse than merely neglecting to inform us of such beasts, he was working with them. There were four of them that joined the Cullens on the hunt for Bella."

"They fought together against you?" I couldn't hide my disbelief.

"Indeed they did, Aro," Marcus chimed in.

"I will go deal with our Felix. He will have the pleasure of paying for your transgressions, as well." As I reached the door I turned back abruptly. "And the others, where are they?"

Caius stepped forward boldly, but the stench of fear was rolling off of him in waves. "The Cullens destroyed them, brother."


	9. Chapter 9 Countdown

**Disclaimer: Once more with feeling...I do not own any of these awesome characters. They are the creation of Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter 9 – Countdown**

The sun streaming through the windows woke me from my nightmare. I rolled over reaching for Edward, but he wasn't there. I sat up rubbing my eyes and yawned widely. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on the dream I'd just woken from. Aro had been torturing Marcus. Jane was using her horrid powers on him in between Aro's painful attentions. Caius had been fettered to the wall behind them with a werewolf gnawing on his leg. The wolf had looked at me then turned into Jacob.

"Jacob, where are you?" I whispered into my hands. I examined the charm he'd given me for graduation. That he'd made with his own hands. I had tried my best not to think about him the last month; it was almost as painful as the time Edward had left me. Almost. But dammit, I needed my best friend. Of course, we weren't really best friends anymore. I'd somehow managed to blow that too.

My head was throbbing and my stomach was growling. I slid out of bed and grabbed the robe Alice had lent me. I wasn't really looking forward to facing the whole family, especially Carlisle. I didn't quite know how to behave around him anymore. The thought of how he'd last seen me caused my cheeks to flush crimson. Maybe I could sneak out, but then what? Walk home in a robe? I sighed. Nope, there was no other option; I had to make an appearance downstairs before I could make my way to the relative safety of my house.

I could hear Esme's voice clearly. She was discussing wedding arrangements. I shook my head in disbelief. They were just going to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Actually, it sounded like a really good plan to me at the moment. I stumbled down the stairs, missing the last step altogether and found myself in Jaspers cool grasp. He tensed slightly and set me down before moving like lightening to the far side of the room. Guess it was still difficult for him to be around me.

Emmett's booming laughter met my ears. "Thanks Bella! I so needed that this morning." He pulled me into a tight bear hug. "Glad you're okay and completely back to normal."

I would have answered him, but he'd squeezed all the air out of me.

"I think that you should probably set her down, Emmett," Jasper spoke softly, a smile tugging at his lips. "She seems to be turning colors."

Alice bounded toward me. "Good morning, Bella dear!" She kissed me quickly on my cheek "Esme is on the phone with your mother right now," she informed me bursting with happiness.

"My mom?" I asked, my stomach falling like I'd missed a step.

She nodded, practically bouncing up and down. "She's helping Esme with the wedding preparations. Edward has decided to move the wedding up by a few weeks." She danced to Jasper and kissed him lightly as he twirled her in a complex, swirling move, dancing to music only they could hear.

Move the wedding up? When the hell had that happened? Didn't I get a say. But then, why should it matter? The sooner I was married, the sooner I could have the single most important human experience of my life. "So what day am I getting married on now?" I tried to sound peeved, but the smile pulling at my lips betrayed my mood.

Alice looked slightly put out, "This weekend, I believe. He seemed quite insistent that you two were married immediately. So your mom and Phil will be up here tomorrow to help us finish everything. Don't worry, Bella, you will not have to lift a finger, all you need to do is show up."

I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around me. "Good morning, love," he breathed into my ear, his lips pressed against my cheek.

I turned to face him. I'd been expecting a smile but he looked down right miserable. I lightly touched his face trying to read what was behind those tortured eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asked, voice full of frustration. I certainly hoped that I'd carry the ability to keep him out of my thoughts once I was a vampire. The idea of him being privy to the workings of my mind turned my blood cold.

"Just trying to figure out why you're not happier? Alice tells me we'll be married by Sunday. It's what you wanted, right? So, why the face?"

His cool lips pressed lightly against mine and he whispered, "It's not what you think, love." He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen where Angela and Ben were waiting with a ton of breakfast food to choose from.

"Angela!" I screamed as he set me gently down. I hugged her and nudged Ben on the shoulder. "What are you two doing here?" I was truly mystified, but extremely happy. I hadn't had any time to hang out with Angela since graduation and missed her greatly.

Ben rolled his eyes. "We've been enlisted to help put your wedding together."

I whirled around abruptly. "Alice, get your tiny little butt in here right now," I ordered. She came bounding around the corner looking completely unrepentant. "What have you done?" I gasped. I had wanted to be the one to tell Angela my good news. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly pissed.

"What? We needed some help and you said you wanted her for your bridesmaid." She shrugged. "I needed to get them fitted so I could have the alterations taken care of in time."

I shook my head. Silence. It really was the best option right now. There was a really good chance that something dreadful would come shooting out of my mouth if I kept talking. I spun back to Angela, effectively dismissing Alice. "You'll be my bridesmaid?"

She took my hand in hers, her face sparkling with pleasure. "Of course, Bella. The dress you picked out is gorgeous."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Don't give me credit. It's all Alice's doing." Heck, I didn't even know what it looked like.

"Eat," Edward commanded. "Then we're going to Charlie's to pack up your things." He watched my face intently for my reaction.

I just stuffed some more food in my mouth, not really focusing on his words and the meaning behind them.

I left Angela and Ben in a house full of vampires to go deal with Charlie. He wouldn't be home until much later, so I would have plenty of time to get my room packed up. This would be one of the last times that I would be back here. I sat in his Volvo just memorizing everything about the outside of our little home. I'd only spent two years of my life here, but they'd been the most important, interesting, and memorable moments of my eighteen years. Leaving it behind forever was harder than I'd ever fathomed.

Edward didn't say anything; he simply kept staring at me curiously, waiting for me to share my thoughts with him. His patience would wear out if I kept up my silent reverie. He hated his inability to know my thoughts.

When I finally faced him tears were shining in my eyes. "I don't know how to say goodbye to him," I faltered as the tears took me and I collapsed in his hard arms. He whispered comforting words into the top of my head as he stroked my hair and back.

"It's not too late," he managed.

I looked at him sharply. "What does that mean?"

"You don't have to give any of this up. I told you I would stay by your side forever. Your _human_ forever. And I meant that." He looked stricken. His brows furrowed and his forehead creased in concern.

"And what about the Volturi? I do believe that my life is forfeit if I do not become a vampire soon," I reminded him

"I will not have that being your sole reason," he countered.

"It's not my sole reason. It's not even one of the top five reasons. It's just a fact."

"I don't want to take your life away, Bella. I-"

"You're not really taking my life away, Edward, your giving me another. The one I want. The only life I want." I kissed him silent, tired of listening to the same argument he'd been waging since I'd first asked to be transformed.

"You're sure?" he asked and I nodded. "But you look miserable," he pointed out as he traced his finger down my jaw to my neck.

"I'll be fine once it's all done and over with. I don't want to hurt Charlie and me disappearing is going to tear him apart…" I broke off. "Let's get this over with."

I walked through my front door surveying everything. I wanted to remember every single part of this simple house. I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures of every room in the house, the outside, my truck, the back yard. I wanted my life here completely documented. "I want tons of pictures of the wedding," I murmured as I shot a few of Edward. "Not of me, but everyone else. My friends from school and lots and lots of Renee, Phil, and Charlie."

He flashed me his crooked grin, "That won't be a problem. Alice has hired a slew of photographers. She might not remember her human life and didn't have anyone to say goodbye to, but she understands what you're going through."

Edward began packing all my clothes in suitcases while I dug through my closet. Everything that I picked up had a special memory attached to it. I handled everything delicately as I packed them away, lost in my own thoughts. My books were the last of my possessions. He carried them all down and placed them in the trunk, giving me some privacy. I was lying on my bed in my bare room with tears leaking down my face. In a week I'd be a vampire. I wouldn't be able to be near humans for many months, maybe longer. I'd have to give up my family and my few close friends. Oh, I knew it was worth it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. I laid there imagining what I'd look like after my transformation and how weird it would be to be dead, yet moving around. How much the transformation would hurt, haunted me. I wasn't good with pain. I hoped that the morphine would help at least a little bit. But mostly I was worried about how it would affect Edward. He was the one that had to take away my mortality and cause me the greatest pain I was likely to ever encounter, and then sit idly by while I endured in agony knowing there was nothing he could do to make it better. Compared to that, what I had to do was a breeze. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes there was only moonlight to greet me. Edward was nowhere in sight. I made my way down the steps to find Charlie on the couch with a box of pizza perched on his stomach as he watched the game.

He looked shocked to find me here. "Hey, Bells. When did you get here?" He set the pizza on the table and glanced out the window. "How did you get here? Where's Edward?"

I sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. "I've been here all afternoon, dad," I chuckled. "I guess I fell asleep. I was packing up my room," I added.

He nodded quickly. "Yeah I heard that the big day was moved up. You ready?" He put his arm around me and muted the game.

"I'm ready to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, but not as ready to leave you as I thought I was," I whispered as I fought back my tears.

He chuckled. "You'll feel better about everything this time next week. It's just cold feet."

"Sure," I agreed even though I knew better.

"Billy called me today."

I looked at him hopefully, my heart fluttering spastically.

"He said he heard from Jacob. I don't know much, just that he's okay." He paused while I struggled with the sudden surge of emotions overwhelming me. "I doubt he'll be at the wedding. Billy told me you invited both of them."

I sighed as I wiped the tears that had escaped. Glad I hadn't bothered with makeup, it would have been ruined with the amount of crying I'd been doing lately. The practical thing would be to avoid make up for the rest of the week, though I somehow doubted that Alice would let me get married makeup free.

"I wasn't really expecting him to show up. Will Billy be there?"

"Yeah, and pretty much everyone from La Push will too." I was glad Edward wasn't here to see how happy this news made me and how my pulse had sped at the mere mention of Jacob's name. I'd hurt Edward enough for one lifetime, and had no intentions of allowing him to see me upset over Jacob Black again. Jake not being at the wedding was actually a good thing.

"Carlisle informed me that you'll be leaving for New Hampshire right after your honeymoon." He made it a question.

"Yeah." I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't sure if the residents of Forks knew that the whole Cullen clan was leaving Forks.

"You'll be back for Christmas, right?" He patted my leg awkwardly.

"I don't really know, dad. I suppose it depends on my course load. You know me, I'm a spontaneous person. I hate planning."

He snickered. "Oh, I'm well aware of your impulsive side." He laughed. "Cliff diving and motorcycles ring any bells, Bells?" He asked, his teasing lighting up his whole face and I blushed.

"Do you mind if I spend the night here tonight? I don't really want to drive back to Edward's."

His mouth gaped open. "You don't have to ask permission to sleep here, Bells." He ruffled my hair. "You look beat. Why don't you go lay down now, then you can get up early and make me a breakfast fit for a king. Kind of a farewell deal, huh?" he joked but I could see that it was to hide his real feelings about losing me to Edward.

.

Edward was waiting for me in my rocking chair. "So, you're sleeping here tonight?" I nodded. "Do you want me to stay?" He looked so unsure of my answer.

"Edward, how can you not know the answer to that?" I sat in his lap and kissed his neck softly. "Of course I want you to stay. I don't want to lose one second of time with you. By the way, where the hell did you go this afternoon?" Feigning irritation, I slapped him playfully.

"You looked like you needed some alone time," he murmured as his mouth found mine. The conversation was forgotten in the sensation of his marble lips pressed against mine. His tongue licked across mine and he deepened this kiss. I clutched at him as he pulled me even closer to his body. Our breathing had become ragged, but he continued with the kiss. Usually by now one of us would have had the good sense to back off, but we seemed to be all out of good judgment tonight. He moaned low in his throat as his hands moved uncertainly over my chest. My breath hitched as he caressed my breast for the first time. Edward's hand was on my breast. I couldn't concentrate on anything else but that one detail. Well, that and the fact that he'd already seen them completely bare when he'd rescued me.

His hand trembled slightly as he caressed me in a circular motion while we continued to kiss hungrily. Breathing was beyond me now as I felt my body going up in flames. I moaned softly as his hands and lips skimmed over me.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He kissed down my throat, stopping to inhale my scent. "I will spend all of eternity proving that to you."

I lifted his face to mine. "And I, you," I smiled. "Now remove your hands from your fiancée, so she can go to sleep and we can keep your virtue intact," I chastised.

He carried me to my bed and curled his hard form around mine humming my lullaby to me as my eyes drifted closed.

**A/N: Alright that should get us up to the wedding chapter now. Whew it's hard to write those scenes between him and Bella. I'm always fighting against both of them. Neither are all that interested in waiting for the wedding. I'm glad that happy event is finally upon us so I can just give them what they want!**

**Anything in particular you have in mind for the wedding? Something you pictured? Let me know and I'd be glad to work it in, otherwise you're stuck with my vision. And I must admit I'm kinda like Bella in that regard, I hate weddings so you won't get a whole lot of fan-fare.**

**Sabrina**


	10. Chapter 10 Until Eternity

**Disclaimer: sigh I so-oo do not own any of these characters, except Meghan. They belong to Steph Meyer.**

**Chapter 10 - Until Eternity**

I'd been ordered to Alice's room so I was making my way up there when I ran into Tanya laughing softly as she descended from the third floor. Edward's floor. "Oh, Bella," her smile faltered. "I was just congratulating Edward," she said stiffly. "Thank you so much for inviting us down here. We're all extremely fond of Edward, as you well know."

Jasper and Rosalie were suddenly behind me. He'd unleashed his powers sending out happy thoughts that left both Tanya and I smiling, despite our obvious animosity. We'd been tap dancing around each other for the last two days. If I wasn't near Edward she was glued to his side. I was feeling less than charitable towards her. Jasper had been a life saver, keeping me level headed.

Rosalie smiled sweetly at Tanya. "If you'll excuse us," she clasped my hand in hers and began tugging me up the steps past Tanya, "we really need to get her ready," she called over her shoulder.

--

I peeked out of Alice's window taking in the many mingling guest who were taking their seats in the Cullen's backyard. It was a twilight ceremony, so Alice had taken it upon herself to decorate every tree around the perimeter in sparkling butterfly and dragonfly lights. Every other chair was covered in what we referred to as Edward's blue while the rest were draped in silver with matching flower arrangements placed sporadically throughout. She even had an ornate archway built where we would exchange our vows. I shook my head. There was no point in being bothered by all the fanfare; it was just a part of being Alice's sister. I guess you just had to take the bad with the good.

I searched the crowd diligently for any sign of Jacobs's dark hair. Quil, Embry, Sam and their dates were already there talking to Charlie and Billy. Seeing Billy there without Jacob really made it hit home. He would not be here. Could I really blame him for not wanting to sit through my wedding to a vampire? Yeah, I really could. Even though I knew that I'd have trouble doing the same for him.

A gentle tap on the door brought me out of my sulking thoughts. "Come in," I called.

"Now, how do you know it's not Edward?" Renee's bubbly voice filled the room. "You know he's not supposed to see you before the wedding." She wrapped her delicate arms around me.

"He's already outside with Emmett." I motioned toward the window.

She stepped back holding out a minute package wrapped in blue paper with a silver bow. "What's this," I asked curiously. I hated surprises and presents, but the Cullens seemed to be having a bad effect on me; I found myself immensely enjoying all the gifts.

"An early wedding present," she smiled. "You know? Something old, something new, something barrowed, something blue? Well, this will take care of the old and blue, but you can keep it, so I can't help you with the barrowed part."

I threw the wrapping paper aside and carefully lifted off the lid. It was a navy and cream cameo on a pale blue velvet ribbon.

"It's been passed down to each new bride for three generations. Here, let me help you put it on. I already cleared it with Alice." She smirked as she lifted it out of the box. "She had a beautiful necklace picked out for you, but I really wanted you to wear this. I hope you don't mind." She fumbled behind my neck for a few seconds then said, "There, take a look in the mirror."

I walked hesitantly to the mirror. So far I'd avoided seeing myself in the dress. I took a deep breath then stepped in front of it. I was floored by my reflection. Alice had really outdone herself. My hair was curled and piled on my head with a few wisps of tendrils flowing free and my makeup - flawless. Not that there was any doubt in Alice's abilities. The dress was even more amazing on my body than the hanger, it fit my curves perfectly. The cameo at my neck seemed to bring the whole look together. I touched it lightly, marveling at how many women had worn it before me. Thinking the same thoughts as me.

Tears welled in my eyes as my mom's arms snaked around my waist. "None of that, now." She kissed me lightly on the cheek. "You'll ruin your makeup."

Alice danced in with Rosalie in tow. "Oh, you look perfectl," she shrieked. "Don't you agree, Rosalie?"

Rosalie smiled a bit hesitantly. We still weren't exactly what I'd call friends, but we were getting there. She shot a quick glance to Alice who smiled encouragingly. "I have something for you." She held her hand out to me.

The earrings were sapphires of the deepest blue. "Alice mentioned that you still needed something barrowed." She smiled sheepishly. "Emmett bought them for me for our first anniversary; I thought you might like to wear them today."

The tears that had been threatening to overtake me all day finally fell. "Rosalie, they are beautiful. Thank you." I hugged her tightly. "This means so much to me, more than you can imagine."

"Bella," Alice chastised. "You're undoing my masterpiece. Come here." She began the arduous take of repairing my makeup.

--

There was a gauzy blue curtain separating me from the backyard. Alice was fussing over Angela and Rosalie's dresses, making everything perfect when she went rigid. I noticed that Rosalie also looked tense. Alice grabbed both Angela and Rosalie and went back inside, leaving me standing there by myself. What the heck had that been about? I chanced another glance through the curtain taking in Edwards's godly form when a hand brushed my shoulder tentatively.

I turned and my mouth gaped open. For a full minute I did nothing but stare. "What? I was invited, remember?" His deep voice rumbled over me indignantly.

"Jacob," I whispered, still unmoving. I'd dreamed about him so many nights and had finally convinced myself that I'd never see him again. And yet here he stood in all his glory, as amazing as the last time I saw him. Time had not made me less attracted to him.

He stood there with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face in his navy suit that looked scrumptious, but out of place, on his body. I knew he'd hate every second he was trapped in it. He hadn't even bothered with a tie.

I finally flung my arms around him not caring that it probably wasn't the best idea. "You came!" And I couldn't keep the giddiness out of my voice. I caught sight of Alice and Rosalie's perfect faces peeking out the window as I pulled reluctantly away from him.

He ran his gaze over every inch of me. "You look beautiful, Bella." There was a tightness around his eyes belying the smile he kept on his lips.

I ran my hands nervously down my dress. "Thanks." I could feel the blood wash over my face. I had no clue why his compliment made me react in such a manner.

Jacob pulled a small charm out of his jacket pocket. "Here. I didn't know what to by a future vamp," he snickered, some of the tension leaking away. It was a silver B to add to the charm bracelet that he'd given me earlier.

I held out my wrist for him to help me get it on. Alice had been most put out when I'd refused to take it off for the ceremony, but seeing as it was the only thing I'd insisted on- I'd won that round. "Thanks, Jacob, it's beautiful." I chuckled. "And now I have my something new."

He winked at me. "Glad you like it." We seemed to have stepped back in time for a brief moment. A time before we knew that werewolves were real and Edward was still gone.

"Jacob," an unfamiliar voice called. He tensed immediately and glanced at me uncertainly, the moment lost. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone with me." His expression was almost comical. He looked stuck between beaming and mourning.

Realization hit me. "You imprinted?" I asked flatly. I tried for nonchalance, but I don't think I kept my jealousy from leaking through.

He nodded. "I met her in Canada. Her name's Meghan." He held out his hand to a girl about my height with brilliant red hair and pearlescent skin. She was wearing a simple burgundy wrap dress, but there was nothing simple about her. She was nearly as gorgeous as Rosalie. The green eyed monster was rearing its ugly head. I tramped it down, plastering a fake smile on my face as he introduced us.

I took in his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, and the glint in his eyes as he stared down at her. Yep, definitely did not like this girl. Fortunately, Alice and the rest of my bridesmaids saved me from keeping up my charade.

"It's time," she whispered.

"Congratulations," Jacob whispered as he leaned in and kissed my cheek gently. He parted the curtain for Meghan and took his seat near Billy.

I caught sight of Edward. Something told me he'd been very aware of our whole conversation. If nothing else he'd have been able to hear Jacob's thoughts. Carlisle had a restraining hand on his shoulder and Emmett was whispering furtively into his ear. Thank god he wasn't in my mind, god only knew what he'd have done if he'd felt my jealousy.

Charlie came through the curtain smiling from ear to ear. "Jacob's here," he gloated. He couldn't conceal his glee. He offered me his arm. "You look so grown up, Bells. I can't believe you're getting married." For a minute I thought he was going to tear up, but then he let out a shaky breath and asked, "You ready?"

The CD that Edward had given to me for my birthday echoed throughout the yard and Alice stepped daintily through the curtain.

It seemed like I had all the time in the world while I waited for my turn to move forward. That I was getting ready to marry the most amazing man in the world, still blew me away. I knew that I wasn't anywhere near his league. Yet, for some strange reason he loved me. I watched Angela pass the curtain, and took a deep breath. This was it. Just had to get through a little ceremony, then I could do what I'd been dying to do for two years.

"Its time," he whispered. Charlie escorted me to Edward. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His eyes had darkened, burning just for me as he took in every ounce of me in the wedding dress from his era. A naughty smile played on his lips making my heart race. The promise in those eyes was plain for all to read. I flushed about three shades of red as Jasper chuckled softly. Charlie kissed me on my cheek and placed my hand in Edward's.

Emmett was officiating. Yeah I know – crazy - but it's what we all wanted. The closer we got to the very public kiss, the dizzier I became. He looked like he was about to eat me alive, and I was sure that I didn't want to put on that much of a show for everyone.

I realized that I hadn't heard anything being said after we'd exchanged vows; that I'd been, yet again, dazzled by him. Edward was just suddenly pulling me passionately into his arms, his icy lips on mine. Softly at first, then he bent me back and deepened the kiss. I knew we'd been going at it for a little too long because there was a lot of laughing and applauding from the guests. He raised me up, eyes boring into mine and whispered hoarsely, "I love you, Isabella Cullen." And kissed me chastely before leading me down the aisle.

**A/N: I'd planned on having the honeymoon scene with the wedding chapter, but I must admit I'm a little embarrassed about posting it! I've written it and re-written it, but so far it's too graphic. I've gone ahead and changed the rating for this fic to M.**

**I'm so-oo open to suggestions. I don't want it to be some tawdry scene but I want to do it justice, just not sure how to do that.**

**Sabrina**


	11. Chapter 11 Desire

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks guys for all your reviews! What a feeling to wake up to those lovely compliments! Well, here it is: the honeymoon scene. There are some graphic moments, but I tried to keep it to a minimum. You should have read my first draft!**

**Chapter 11- Desire**

I let him guide me to our so secret destination blindfolded. The water lapped at the shore and the air smelled fresh. I knew we were somewhere near the ocean, but we'd been on the plane for hours. We could be anywhere and he'd been particularly tight lip about the whole thing. And no, I wasn't blindfolded on the plane, which would have indeed raised a few questions! Edward was just really good at distracting me. He'd given me a pink I-pod before we left the reception filled with my favorite songs and made certain they were blaring in my ears from the moment we arrived at the airport. Normally, I'd do everything conceivable to spoil the surprise, but he'd gone through a great deal of trouble, the least I could do was be a good sport and not spoil it for him.

I heard the flicker of the lighter and could smell the fragrance of orchids wafting throughout the room. I was still standing in the exact spot that he'd placed me in minutes ago. My face turned in the direction of the sound that filled the room as he turned on the CD player. It was Edward's composition, I'd recognize his style anywhere, but I'd never heard any of those songs before. My patience was wearing out as I listened to him moving to and fro taking no notice of my motionless form.

Then there was nothing but the scent of candles and music. I had no idea where he was or what he was up to. My frustration had almost reached boiling point when I breathed in his delicious scent. If it hadn't been for that, I'd never have known he was standing silently in front of me.

He took my hand and guided it wordlessly to his face. I stifled my nervous laughter as embarrassment washed over me. I was about to be naked in front of him, and if he ever took this blindfold off, I'd be seeing him naked, as well. My face burned at the thought as I bit my lip trying to keep my grin off my face.

I explored his smooth, marble face tracing every contour. Not using my sight was making every caress of my shaky fingers more intense. It felt like electricity was roving over my fingertips. He remained motionless and quiet, I couldn't even hear him breathing as I trailed my fingers down his throat. I brought my warm, moist lips to the hollow of his neck and kissed him with a slightly open mouth. He gasped and tensed under my cautious lips. In the back of my mind I knew this would be a little bit of torture for him...to share this moment with me, that there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to go through with it. That it might be too much. Too hard. Too overwhelming. As my body responded to his, I found myself really hoping that he wouldn't lose his hard won control. I fought off a giggle as I realized I was hoping that my lover wouldn't lose control, when most people were hoping for the opposite in such a situation, but we were definitely not most people.

I continued my discovery of Edward's body, running my hands tentatively down his chest, expecting to have to remove his shirt with fumbling fingers, only to find that there was no such hindrance. He'd removed his shirt already. Made me wonder if he'd spared me the awkward chore of taking the rest of his clothes off. As much as I wanted to dip my hands lower seeking that answer, I fought off the desire. I traced the lines of his sculpted chest. My lips followed the trail of my hesitant fingers. I flicked my tongue quickly over his nipple causing him to groan and reach a trembling arm around my waist to steady himself. My face flushed redder, embarrassment overwhelming me. I pushed it aside; this was my husband after all. All I had to do was get through it once and it would be significantly easier the next time, I kept chanting to myself.

His abs were rock hard and I reveled in the outlines of each muscle. I was a scant few centimeters from finding out if there was any clothing barring the way to his flawless body. My breath caught as I steeled myself to go farther. I prolonged the moment by kissing and licking every inch of his flat stomach. His hands tightened around me, his breathing irregular as he sighed my name, "Bella, please."

His words were nearly my undoing. He'd said nothing sexual, not really, and yet it was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

I knelt in front of him. If he was nude then it must have been quite the sight. His blindfolded lover fully clothed in the black leather A-line skirt with navy camisole kneeling before his naked form. Hell, the thought was enough for me; I could only imagine what the true vision was like.

My hand finally breached the line that separated his waist and groin only to discover, much to my delight, he hadn't a stitch on. I did what I'd been fantasizing about for years - I softly caressed the hard length of him for the first time, so hesitantly. He growled low in his throat and pushed forward slightly. "Bella," he breathed as his hand wound itself tighter into my hair. My pulse raced as I wrapped my hands around him and stroked him firmly while my lips feathered kisses down his hips slowly inching their way to his swollen manhood.

"You have to stop," he pleaded hoarsely as he placed a trembling finger under my chin and drew me back up. His lips crushed against mine as he reached behind my head to untie the silk scarf.

I broke away from the kiss wanting to feast my eyes on him. His eyes were obsidian, darkened with desire, his jaw clenched as he fought for control, with hands still clutching at me. My gaze burned over his naked flesh memorizing every inch of his god-like body. As my eyes followed the path back up, I blushed furiously when my eyes collided with his too intense stare.

His thumb feathered over my cheek. "I'm going to miss this once you're transformed," he muttered forcing me to blush all the harder.

His hands moved down my shoulders, eyes never leaving mine. I knew mine were wide with fear. Yes, I was scared. His intensity was alarming and I knew that there was at least some discomfort in my near future, but all those worries were washed away as his hands skimmed over my ribs to the hem of my camisole. He slowly, painfully slowly, raised it over my head. I was left in my blue lace strapless bra, skirt, and knee high boots. I stood before him in less than ever, but I was no longer embarrassed. He peered at me with the same lust that I'd burnt with while I'd been memorizing him. The same awe. Insecure was no longer a word in my vocabulary. For the first time I felt beautiful and sexy.

His hand snaked around my back to unzip my skirt and worked it down my hips to reveal my matching thong.

He hissed as he took in my nearly naked form before closing the distance and taking me roughly in his arms. "Leave the boots on," he whispered huskily as he guided me to the bed. The gold satin sheets were cool and slippery as he lay me back gently, regaining some of his control. He was in a half push up position keeping most of his weight off of me, but not moving. "Give me a minute," he breathed rigidly. I remained immobile as he fought with his instincts both as a man and as a vampire.

When he was sure of himself, he captured my lips in his, tracing them reverently with his icy tongue. He licked his way down my throat, careful of his teeth.

His hands mimicked my earlier exploration with me lying as unmoving as possible. Anything to make this moment easier, to ensure that it happened. Too bad I couldn't control the frantic music of my nervous and aroused heart, or calm my breathing, but his body draped over mine, the feel of his erection pressed tightly against my thong was almost more than I could bear. It took everything in me not to rip off the worthless panties so I could feel all of that silk encased steel inside of me. "Edward," I sighed as his hands moved lower.

They moved more certainly than mine had as he skimmed over the swell of my chest and over my abdomen sending me into a fit of giggles. I watched his eyes light up and a low chuckle escaped his mouth as he delved lower. He traced the outline of my thong and worked his way back up my tense body. Inhaling deeply, he sighed his cool breath tickling my ear, "Easier and easier with every touch." He flashed his crooked grin down at me.

"Can I move now?" I asked uncertainly, but urgently, my heart beating out a wild rhythm. He nodded, the smile still lighting up his eyes. I rolled him over, straddling him as the rest of my clothes were tossed away without a thought. We kissed, licked, and in my case - bit, every inch of each other before he flipped me back onto my back grinding his hips into mine making room for his lithe frame between my thighs.

My body was on fire. Not even the fear of what was to come was enough to cool those flames. I relaxed my muscles and opened myself to him. We stared at each other as he slipped two fingers inside of me and worked me by hand. My head fell back, my hands clutching at him as I screamed out his name. His mouth silenced my moans as I felt the tip of him brush across my entrance. I swallowed past the sudden fear I felt and pulled back from his lips so that I could lock my gaze to his. This time I was thankful for the dazzling effect he had on me, for when he finally entered me, all I was aware of was how much I adored him and how right it all felt. He stilled, only half inside me while he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against mine aggressively, his tongue sliding across mine as he deepened our kiss before plunging all of himself deeply into me. I gasped around his hard lips at the sharp pain.

"I'm sorry" he murmured into my lips. He remained motionless, giving my body time to adjust before withdrawing some. He trailed his finger down my cheek as my face flushed red, not from embarrassment, but arousal.

I gasped at the burning need coursing through me and all I wanted at that moment was for him to shove himself back into me, not worry about my comfort. "Edward, please. Don't stop. I want this...more than anything. Make love to me. Now!" I begged as I moved my hips upward impatiently.

His uncertainly washed away at the sound of my desperate pleadings. He grabbed my hips holding them motionless as he thrust into me in one quick movement.

--

I awoke to his naked form wrapped tightly around me, his cool fingers tracing circles on my abdomen. My eyes roamed over the room that I'd completely ignored last night. It was all done in rich, dark woods with black carpeting. There were candle holders surrounding the bed. No windows to tell me whether it was day or night.

"She wakes," his velvety voice broke through my musings as he rained kisses from my temple to chin.

"And what did you do while I slumbered?" I teased.

"I watched the most amazing vision: A fallen angel surrounded by a spill of golden satin sheets crying my name softly in her restless sleep," he murmured into my lips.

Before I got distracted by round two, I asked, "Edward, where the hell are we?"

He laughed the sound vibrating against my back. "Boston Harbor on our yacht. I didn't want any interruptions. The rest of the family is moving into our new house in New Hampshire."

"Mmmm," I acknowledged as I ran my hands over arms that held me so very close to him. "And when will we be expected?"

He turned me towards him feasting on my bare breasts. "Not for a few more days."

**A/N: LOL! Give me a few days to recover from my embarrassment before I get around to the transformation! Late Monday or first thing Tuesday I should have it ready. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I wanted something different from what everyone else has imagined. Thanks for reading!**

**Sabrina**


	12. Chapter 12 Renovations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters; they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Yay! Looks like the last chapter went over well. –breathes sigh of relief- And many thanks to my terrific reviewers and all my lovely readers! **

**I won a copy of Breaking Dawn for my submission of this chapter! –dances happily-**

**Chapter 12 Renovations**

Carlisle was getting everything ready when Edward brought me in. We were in the basement of our new home. Although there were no houses nearby, no neighbors to hear my screams, they'd insisted on doing my transformation here because it was soundproof. The soundproofing made this windowless space confining and my pulse pounded as claustrophobia took me. Edward didn't even glance at me, even though my pulse was thundering. Carlisle glided toward me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. It helped ease my fear and I began inspecting the odd room.

It was very medicinal, nothing homey here to chase the cold bleakness way. The only aspect that saved it from looking like a doctor's office was the huge bed in the center of the room. But it was surrounded by medical devices rendering it uninviting.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me. "Good morning, Bella." His eyes shot toward Edward who gave a slight nod at some unasked question. "So, we are truly doing this today?"

Edward was scowling. We'd fought for the better part of the night, last night. I'd made good on my promises, but he was still pushing for more time. "Just a semester, Bella, be reasonable," he'd admonished me. "You might find that you actually enjoy college and want to wait until you graduate." The hope that emanated from his golden eyes had been almost unbearable. Fortunately, the idea of being in my mid twenties while he remained forever seventeen had been so repugnant to me that it overrode the desire to give in to him.

He'd tried every argument that he could think of. Cheated in every way he knew how, but in the end I was victorious and here we stood. Him fuming at my stubbornness and me scared out of my mind.

I'd imagined this moment so many times. And in all those times not once had Edward been angry or distant. He'd always been my rock. I hadn't been afraid when I knew he was with me, that he truly wanted me to be a vampire.

I'd been debating all morning whether or not to simply allow Carlisle to do it. The way he was looking at me right now was exactly how I wanted Edward to look. Tears began to burn my eyes as I stared into Carlisle's caramel gaze filled with kindness, acceptance, and love.

Scrutinizing my tearful reaction Carlisle asked uncertainly, "Edward, can you give us a moment?"

Edward's hand tightened around mine as he went rigid. He stared intently at Carlisle listening to thoughts that I was not privy to, before glancing at me. His face still full of anger, crumbled as he took in my tears. He released my hand abruptly and strode from the room. He really could be so moody. The last time he'd behaved like that he'd been working his way up to leaving me forever. I sighed. At least that's not the case this time around; he's just a really poor loser.

Carlisle motioned to the masculine leather chair near the desk. "Have a seat, Bella."

I seemed to be having a difficult time making my legs move as I stumbled toward the chair, finally collapsing into its rich, fragrant leather.

"You seem distressed. Are you having second thoughts?" He scooted his chair directly across from mine and leaned slightly forward with one arm resting on the armrest.

"No!" I gasped, shocked that any of the Cullens could think any such thing.

His lips lifted into a gentle smile as he reached a cold hand toward me wiping a tear off my cheek. "Then why the tears?"

I stared at my shoes avoiding his tender gaze. "He doesn't want this," I murmured, my hand rubbing my forehead.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he countered my response. "He doesn't want you to hurt. He doesn't want to risk your soul. But never doubt how very much he wants you with him," he said softly.

"He's so angry," I said simply.

"He's angry at himself, Bella. Not you, never you." His voice was so certain that I almost believed him.

I cast a glance at him before re-examining my shoes. "Maybe you should be the one to do it?" I suggested hesitantly. It wasn't what I wanted, but making Edward do something he saw as morally wrong was incredibly selfish of me.

His eyes widened just a fraction. He looked toward the door that Edward had so hastily left through a few minutes ago then studiously examined his hands. "If that's what you truly want, then of course, I'll do this for you, Bella."

My eyes blazed at him as the anger forced the fear out of its way and erupted. "What I want," I fumed, "is for Edward to be here looking at me like you are looking at me. For him not to be angry and distant, but eager and comforting. Instead," I went on with my tirade, "what I get is someone so lost in their despair that they can't offer me any measure of calm or peace. I'm terrified, Carlisle…" my voice faltered. "…of the pain. It was bearable when I thought he'd really be there for me. A hundred percent. But he's not. He's wrapped his anger around himself like a warm blanket and cut himself off from me," I finished as the tears overtook me. I almost couldn't wait to be a vampire just so I wouldn't waste all my time crying anymore.

Carlisle handed me a tissue and picked up his silver cell phone off the desk. "Alice, could you come down here for a minute?" He listened to her response then quickly flipped it closed. He patted my trembling hand soothingly while we waited for Alice.

She took one look at me and was instantly at my side pulling me into her firm arms. "I'll be right back. I just need to have a quick word with Edward and then we'll get started."

The tears flowed so heavily that I never saw him leave the room. Alice whispered comforting words incessantly, but I wasn't paying attention. I heard her curse under her breath every so often at Edward, but I couldn't focus enough to catch the gist of it.

Without warning, there was suddenly another pair of cold arms embracing me. Edward pressed his icy lips against my ear. "Oh Bella." He stoked my face gingerly. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I promised not to hurt you again and look at what my selfishness is doing to you," he sighed, his sweet breath tickling my face. That helped slow the tears more than anything. Even without looking at him I was dazzled. "I want you, Bella," he gave a mirthless chuckle. "Forever. How you don't know that, is beyond me."

I tried to stop his apology when his mouth silenced mine. When he was certain that I wouldn't interrupt him, he released my lips. "I will do this for you. For us. My venom, not his," he murmured. "My selfishness won't get in the way again, I promise. I was just so afraid. So afraid. What if the morphine is useless? God! Three days of watching you scream in agony." He kissed me quickly, palms on either side of my face searching my eyes almost desperately. "But if you're strong enough to endure it, then I am too. I will be here when you finally open your new vampire eyes. I, not Carlisle, will be the first person you see with your enhanced sight." I pulled him roughly to me and kissed every inch of his marble face before he pulled me onto his lap taking charge of the kiss, his lips devouring mine.

--

Carlisle had the morphine ready and was walking around the side of the bed that Edward and I were curled up on. He cupped my chin and kissed me, effectively distracting me as Carlisle pierced my arm with the needle, sending a rush of ice through my veins. I felt the cold liquid move throughout my body as I slumped slightly in Edward's arms.

"I will take my leave now," Carlisle's voice echoed strangely through my mind.

Edward smiled softly at me. "For all eternity, Bella, we'll be together." He slipped the strap of my tank top down exposing my bra. "This will be the last time that I feel these hot, soft lips against mine," he said dipping his head to mine kissing me thoroughly. He trailed kisses down my neck. "The last time I hear your pulse flutter for me." His cool hand cupped my breast causing me to flush red. "The last time I see your beautiful face burn for me." His icy lips were on my chest when he whispered, "I love you more than anything, Bella. More than life. You remember that when you think the pain is too much." I felt the tentative scrape of his teeth before he bit me. I gasped at the sharp pain; my hand tangled in his hair welding him to my chest. There was no turning back now.

Time stilled. Edward drank and drank my intoxicating blood. Fear trickled over me. Fear that he wouldn't be able to resist, that he wouldn't stop himself. Just as the terror began to grip me he pulled back, his lips crimson with my blood. I traced my finger across those perfect lips. My hand clenched as the fire in my body began to smolder. It wasn't quite as bad as when James bit me, the morphine had dulled it - made it a hair more bearable. Still, I was very aware as the flames radiated out from my chest. My pulse sped as the heat spread outward, only pumping the venom through my body faster. I clutched at Edwards cold hand gaining some comfort from his mere presence, my eyes clamped shut against the pain. Time must have passed, but the only thing I was aware of was my blood boiling. Whimpers escaped my tight lips and incoherent words fell out of my mouth in between. Death was looking like a wonderful idea right now. My traitorous heart kept pounding strongly as I yearned for it to stop. To stop pushing his acid-like venom through my veins.

I became aware of voices murmuring around me, of another prick in my arm and then the rush of that heavenly liquid coursing throughout my body. It didn't extinguish the flames that ate through my veins, but it helped.

I realized that I could feel things other than the fire raging through me. Like Edward's hand stroking my hair rhythmically. I could hear the pain in his voice, but couldn't comprehend his words. As the morphine took me I floated away from everything. I was suddenly in Biology watching a movie in the dark fighting the urge to run my hands all over Edward. Jacob on the beach when he told me about vampires. Sam carrying my dazed form to Charlie. James filming me in the ballet studio. Renee playing her piano. Phil laughing as I ducked from the softball, rather than catch it. Billy's face swam through my vision followed quickly by flashes of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Quil, Seth, Esme, Carlisle, Embry. Angela and Ben holding their little baby girl. Charlie and Sue Clearwater exchanging vows. Meghan very pregnant with a wolf keeping a protective watch over her. Marcus holding his transparent arm out to me and Aro's hand restraining me. Then my vision filled with Edward; blood tears streaming down his pale face, his earlier words resonating through my thoughts.

My body began to convulse, wrenching me out of my visions. The morphine long worn off, I screamed the scream that I'd been trying desperately to keep locked away in my mind.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

"My god!" I heard Carlisle exclaim. "She's nearly transformed."

"But it's only been two days." Edward's voice filled my ears like music.

My heart was pounding against my chest trying to escape the venom that was destined to destroy it. I let out another ragged shriek and my body shuddered as my heart gave its final beat. Silence washed over me. No pulse thundering in my sensitive ears. No breath moving in and out of my lungs. I knew that there were others near me, yet I couldn't hear a breath from any of them.

"Is she okay?" Edward finally asked, his words laced with fear.

I felt hands on me. "I believe that the transformation is complete." Awe colored Carlisle's words. "A full day ahead of schedule." He laughed. "Don't look so shocked, Edward. She seems to go against all the rules, why not this one as well?"

I heard Alice whisper something, but it was interrupted by Edward. "Bella, can you hear me?" His lips roamed over my marble skin.

I continued to lie there silently, not moving or breathing, simply listening to the beings surrounding me. I'd heard three voices so far and I was terrified. One or two I could probably handle, but three? Somehow I doubted it.

I fought my body as it tried to crawl away from the lips on my face. The thoughts fluttering through my mind did not feel like mine. _Mustn't let them know I'm aware of them._ I felt the emptiness in me, the fire that raged inside for the sweet taste of blood.

"Bella?"

His words reached through the haze. I knew that voice. The breath rushed out of me as I opened my eyes to his perfect profile as he looked questioningly at Carlisle. I inhaled deeply. His scent was the same as it had been, just intensified by a hundred.

Edward's head whipped around at the sound of my first breath, his gaze slamming into mine. My new vampire eyes saw the details of his face so clearly. Like he wasn't beautiful enough before, now he was heartrendingly so.

The crease of worry marring his forehead smoothed out and was replaced with his crooked grin. "She wakes."

Those words jarred my memory. I closed my eyes and watched in minute detail our time spent on the yacht play out before me like a movie on the big screen.

He laughed and poked me in the arm. "Vampires don't sleep, Bella, so quit pretending."

A smile blossomed on my lips, but my eyes remained closed. "I'm not sleeping silly, I'm remembering"

"What are you remembering?" He leaned forward inches from my face. I simply thought _see what I see_ and my vision was suddenly his.

He gasped and moved away from me. "What did you do?"

I sat up slowly taking in the vampire family looking on uncertainly. Except Emmett. He seemed as jovial as ever, grinning widely and winking as he checked out my new form. He better hope Rosalie didn't catch him eyeing me like that, or she'd emasculate him.

Edward's hands reached for me quickly and some other instinct over took me. I was across the room and I instinctively flung my hand up in defense. Blood-like venom splashed across his chest. The surprised gasp from him brought me back to myself.

I stared at my hand then back at his injured chest then back at my hand not understanding. Frowning, I surveyed the damage as I slowly made my way back to him. "Edward," I cried. "I didn't mean…" My voice broke as the horror of what I'd done to my beloved washed over me.

The wound was healing even as I moved closer to him. It was altogether gone by the time I reached out a tentative hand and smoothed it over his taut chest.

He pulled me securely into his arms and laid a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Well, I guess we have some new powers to contend with," he said lightly.

"I'll say," Alice chirped.

"Awesome, Bells. Whenever Eddie here gets outta line I know who to call, Emmett smirked.

Jasper looked at me thoughtfully. "You can cause harm from a distance," he said, his eyes lit in anticipation. "This will be very useful in a fight."

Edward's voice cut across him. "There will be no more fights. There are no other threats left. The Volturi have what they wanted – Bella as a vampire." But simply stating something wasn't going to keep it from happening.

"You said _some_ new powers," Carlisle interjected. "What else does she possess?"

"She shared a vision…her thoughts with me. I can't hear her now. It wasn't like that anyway." He seemed to struggle with the words to effectively describe what I'd done. "I could see everything she saw, feel what she felt. It was a bit unnerving," he mused and shrugged.

"Interesting. Well, I guess only time will tell what other powers, if any, you might have," Carlisle said as he began cleaning up.

"Why would you expect me to have other powers? Isn't one superpower," I chuckled suddenly imagining myself dressed as Wonder Woman, which I shared with Edward who winked at me.

"Nice," he whispered.

"…Isn't one all I get? Why do I already have two?" I asked very much confused by the whole vampirism thing.

"Bella," Alice explained. "You are an anomaly of gigantic proportions. Nothing works as it should with you. The better, more practical question is, how are you standing here having a coherent conversation? You should be ravenous and fighting us to get to something alive and tasty."

"I am hungry, but every time I think of blood it chases the thirst away," I added hesitantly, shrugging.

"Well, blood aversion or no," Emmett laughed," you still have to feed. Who ever heard of a vampire that was disgusted by blood?" he scoffed shaking his head. "Let's go hunt!"

**A/N: Ok, so I know that most of the stories on here have Edward bite her on the neck, wrist, and ankles, but that was how Carlisle was transformed and he thought that he should do it for Edward and Rosalie. But I went with the idea that Bella was bitten only once in twilight by James and was going to be a vampire if Edward didn't suck the venom out, so that's why the only one bite. **

**Sabrina**


	13. Chapter 13 mirror Mirror on the Wall

**Disclaimer: I so don't own any of these characters! They belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Hey I'm still trying to orchestrate the big fight scene so I wrote a little fluff to fill the void. Hopefully the next fight scene is easier to write than the last fight scene. **

**WARNING: Sexual content. It's nothing like the first time around…can't always be flowers and candles! **

**Chapter 13 Mirror Mirror on the Wall**

Hunting had been the single most uncomfortable, disgusting, and unnerving experience ever, but also exhilarating. I replayed the scene over and over as I let the fragrant bathwater relax my tense muscles.

Again, the scene from the woods filled my vision. I could feel all the animals in the vicinity, not just smell them, but like they called to me. Edward and Jasper had been off to the side of the clearing whispering amongst themselves while Emmett had been giving me pointers about hunting. Their whispers had ceased as soon as my predatory instincts kicked in and my body fell into a low crouch, an eerie snarl escaping my bared lips. If there'd been anything remotely human in me at that moment, I'd have been embarrassed by my actions, but as it was, I was more animal than anything.

Emmett moved so swiftly and had a deer between his powerful hands while it struggled helplessly. "Now, once you have them secured don't hesitate," he said as his neck tensed and he struck out, mouth firmly clamped around the deer's throat.

The smell of the blood bombarded me. I found it both desirable and repulsive, but my instincts took over and by the time I'd resurfaced from my hazed mind a deer hung limply in my arms.

I pulled myself out of the vision as disgusted with myself now as I'd been when it had happened.

Again, I was back in the meadow. I was only aware of the scent of the deer and frantic pulse that beat incessantly in my ear. My body reacted before my mind had any idea what it was doing and then sweet scalding blood was sliding down my throat easing the burning discomfort I'd been feeling since I awoke as a vampire. One deer wasn't enough, even two hadn't sufficed. I'd gorged and gorged and gorged.

Allowing my instincts to take over had been both thrilling and alarming, but I didn't think the deer population around here could handle this new Bella.

I climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around my marble body commanding my mind to be quiet so I would no longer have to relive that horrid experience, _until it was time to feed again_, I chided myself. The brush of the plush towel was overwhelming and distracted me from my self loathing. How different everything felt. Wrapping a towel around myself was something I'd done numerous times, and yet, with my new vampire senses it was a completely new experience.

Edward was lying on the bed reading when I joined him. He set his book on the table and patted the bed suggestively, a wicked grin playing on his lips. "Care to join me, love?" He sat up gracefully and began unbuttoning his emerald shirt all the while keeping his eyes pinned to mine. "After all, you are much more durable now," he chuckled. "We don't have to be quite so careful this time around." His voice was rough as he ripped the shirt off and threw it haphazardly across the room. What a little sex fiend he'd become. I laughed to myself. I was really liking the new amorous Edward.

I felt an answering smile on my lips as I let the towel drop to the floor. I would never get tired of sex with him. Even now my body thrummed in anticipation just as it had the first time, even though we'd done it many times since our honeymoon night. I caught sight of the reflection of my body in the window as I made my way to the bed. I'd been too preoccupied with my new powers and hunting to think about it before. "Hang on a sec. I want to check out this new bod before you distract me," I giggled.

I glided back into the bathroom, but the mirror was fogged from the warm bath. "You have a hairdryer?" I called out to him. Of course he'd have a hair dryer; you don't get hair like his without one. He was holding it out to me smirking from ear to ear. I aimed it toward the mirror and watched excitedly as my new face appeared behind the mist.

I gasped. I'd known my eyes were going to be red, but it still caught me off guard. They weren't the burgundy of the regular vampires, but a true red from all the human blood I still had coursing throughout my system. They looked out of place, but not evil somehow. My face, which I'd always found plain, was exquisite. I couldn't put my finger on one particular feature that had changed; just that something had been slightly off before and now no longer was.

I stared intently at my reflection trying to see what it was that now made me so perfect. My lips were a little fuller. The bone structure more precise. The eyes were just a tad wider. My fingers traced over this alien face with its even paler than normal skin.

Edward's beautiful face appeared over my shoulder as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "Beautiful as always." He brushed my hair aside and laid a gentle kiss behind my ear drawing my attention to my hair. It was thicker and shinier and was no longer a flat brown color, but shone with many facets of coppers, reds, and golds. _Pantene _hair models had nothing on this mane of hair. My eyes did a quick once over of my whole body which was again the same, yet different. The hips-- just a smidge fuller, balancing everything perfectly. And muscular. For the first time ever I had muscle tone.

His fingers worked their way up my ribs cupping each of my breasts in his hands as his tongue traced the outer edge of my ear. "So, what do you think of your…renovations?" He breathed into my ear sending chills down my body.

I leaned back into his hard frame and chuckled. "I like it. The eyes will take some getting used to, but I think they're pretty." I could feel just how much he liked my new improved vamp body because he was pressed very tightly against me. Only then did I realize that I was utterly naked and he still had his pants on. Pre-vampire Bella would've blushed furiously, but I wasn't fazed one little bit. I watched his eyes darken in the mirror just as mine did. We looked ravenous, and we were, just not for blood - but for each other.

"The bed might have been more comfortable," he whispered. "But I don't think I can wait." He squeezed my breasts sharply forcing a groan from my lips as I rubbed my ass against him. A manly chortle fell from his lips at my body's reaction. He moved back from me sliding one hand to my lower back pushing me slightly into the sink cabinet. I heard his zipper slide down and my body reacted as though he'd trailed his tongue down my whole body. I felt him push his pants off then he used his knee to widen my stance as he pushed himself inside me. He tangled one hand in my silky hair forcing me to watch his face in the mirror as he took me. "I want to watch your face contort in pleasure." His eyes were filled with that look that all men get when they're aroused. He shoved himself in me slowly, watching each minute change in my expression as he rubbed himself over that small sensitive spot inside of me.

"Oh God, Edward, that feels amazing," I panted as my lower body tightened with each exquisitely slow stroke of his hard cock. My orgasm simmered just out of reach and each thrust brought it closer...closer. It burned over me and ripped a loud series of moans from my throat, my body bucking wildly against his. He pulled on my hair roughly and whispered in my ear thickly, "Open your eyes love, see what I'm seeing." I didn't know he had it in him to behave that way; what I did know was that I really freaking liked it.

He kept up his leisurely pace throughout my orgasm. Once my body quieted some he forced himself into me again and again with so much power and so much speed. I gripped the sink tightly using it to push myself back into him, deepening each stroke, heightening his pleasure. His face was so tense, his jaw clenched tight as his body pounded into mine harder than he'd ever been able to before. The sound of our bodies slamming against each other was deafening and for one brief second, I worried about everyone in the house hearing us. But Edward recaptured my attention almost immediately and had small mewling noise falling from my lips. We didn't need to breathe, yet our breaths were coming out in heaving gasps at his mercilessly fast pace.

His lips roamed down the back of my neck and his hand fondled my breast. "I'll never get enough of you," he sighed as he rained kisses across my collar bone. Heat washed over me as each stroke wound me tighter. I screamed out his name, my eyes locked to his in the mirror, as we both came together in one final thrust. He stilled behind me, his hands trembling against my body. My legs felt like jelly as he collapsed over my back, one hand against the wall the other clutching tightly around my waist. I pried my fingers from the sink edge and tried to work the stiffness out of them

"God Edward! That was..." I couldn't seem to find a word strong enough to describe the pleasure he'd given me.

He smiled against me and chuckled softly, his body still shuddering against mine. "I couldn't have said it better myself, love. Making love to you is better than I could have ever imagined. The most vivid fantasy could never have prepared me for the real thing," He kissed my shoulder. "All of eternity is still not long enough to do all the things I want to do to you."

He kissed the nape of my neck and withdrew slowly, picking me up in one swift motion and carrying me to the shower. He yanked the curtain closed, turned the water on, and began lathering me up, a wicked smile playing on his lips as I returned the favor. My hands covered the length of him in a rich lather and I was rewarded with a deep moan and the swelling of all that smooth muscle under my hand. Got to love a vampire's stamina!

I went rigid as I shared Alice's vision and dropped my hands from his body. I opened that link that allowed Edward to share my vision. Demetri and Heidi would be here soon, and not as part of the Volturi. They sought to join our coven. There was a gentle rap at the door. "Give us a second Alice," Edward called hoarsely as he tried to get his body back under control.

**A/N: One thing that I haven't articulated in the story is Bella's abilities to sort of collect or barrow other vampire powers, as long as they've been used on her first. So at this point she would have access to Alice's visions and Jasper's control over emotions and Edward's. **

**Sabrina**


	14. Chapter 14 Schemes

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own these fine characters. They are the property of Steph Meyer**

**A/N: Ok this is just setting up the scene a bit. Let you know where everyone is coming from. I don't know why I'm having such a hard time getting my thoughts on paper, but the writing is not coming easily. Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers. **

**Chapter 14 Schemes**

**(Aro) Two months later**

"Tanya has finally contacted us. I think you will find her news intriguing," Caius added cautiously. He'd been walking on eggshells for the last few months, ever since his big scheme failed so miserably. Not only had we lost two of my best vampires, but we'd alienated the entire Cullen clan. That I would someday have them to bolster my power base was almost certainly a thing of the past. But I wasn't quite ready to concede that point just yet.

"By all means, illuminate me," I sat back in my red velvet high-back chair and clasped my hands with my index fingers resting under my chin. I'd been most eager for news on our Bella. Marissa, though I thought she was useless, seemed quite certain that Bella's powers would be something worth acquiring.

Marcus joined us and took his seat near me. He'd been the more slippery of the two. He'd managed to avoid my touch ever since he'd gotten back from Forks. I knew that they were both desperately trying to hide something from me, but for Marcus to be in on it spoke volumes. I knew that I would not be pleased by whatever he was so desperately trying to conceal from me.

He and Caius exchanged a meaningful look, which I pointedly ignored, before Caius began his report. Enlisting Tanya had been so easy. Her sister, with her grudge against the wolves, had provided us with the perfect opening. I knew the Cullens would welcome her into their home and allow her access to everything.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "The Cullens are now residing in New Hampshire and have no contact with anyone from Forks. We have the layout of their house and their security measures," he added thoughtfully. "Bella was transformed two months ago. Tanya has told me that she only took two days rather than the standard three," he looked up to catch my reaction. I kept my face blank, best to keep them off balance. Really, all I desired now was to destroy those two traitorous men that called themselves my brothers and replace them with Edward, Alice and Bella as my mate. I gestured that he should continue on with the report.

He licked his lip nervously. "Tanya has personally witnessed her different powers while she visited. She seems to be able to share perfectly detailed memories with others, cause great harm from a distance, and so far, has at least a little bit of Alice's, Jasper's, and Edward's powers. I do not know what that means," he sighed. "She could be collecting powers. Or it could be that these are all she will ever acquire. If she is collecting powers, then she could be a bigger foe than we ever imagined and we will have to be extraordinarily cautious when using our powers around her. Tanya made certain not to use her extra abilities while residing within the Cullen house just in case."

"Is that everything?" I asked mildly.

"She seems to be adapting to vampire life easier than any other vampire. Tanya reports that Bella only fed one time in the whole two weeks that she stayed with them. Which, of course, is unprecedented. Most newborns require blood daily and I imagine it would be even more often with their weak diet of animal blood."

I rubbed my chin while pondering her impressive list of abilities. "I wonder if she will already have access to our powers as we have already used them on her. I should think it would not matter if it was done while she was in human form or not." I stood abruptly and strode toward Caius. How I wished to destroy him right now, but I would need him in the next few weeks. One cannot go to war without their best warriors on hand.

"Let us not concern ourselves with the Cullen clan for the time being. What we need to deal with are the werewolves in Forks. You say that the Cullens have no contact with those in Forks, so they will not come to their aid. From what Demetri told me when he returned from your failed excursion, it is my understanding that Alice cannot see the future of the wolves, so she will not be privy to our plans." I stared at the many paintings decorating my chamber walls as I mulled my plan over.

"Marcus, you have been most quiet. Do you not have an opinion on this matter?" I turned to face him. He kept his expression completely blank as he carefully crafted his response.

"We must right the wrong of our earlier defeat." He shrugged gracefully. "It is imperative that we replenish our ranks. The loss of Jane and Alec is a hard thing to bear. If we are to remain the powerful coven that all vampires fear, we will need extraordinary powers. The Romanians are just waiting for an excuse to usurp us and that, we must not provide for them. We must come out of this mess stronger than when we went in. There is no doubt that the acquisition of the entire Cullen clan is necessary in attaining that goal." He smiled. "We can make lapdogs of the wolves; I believe our Bella was quite smitten with one of them."

Anger crossed Caius' face at Marcus' words. _Interesting_. "Very well. I concur with your assessment. We must send for aid. Caius, you will be in charge of bolstering our army. You have one month, then we leave for Forks. The Denali clan will be awaiting our arrival and are gathering help there as we speak, correct?"

"Yes of course," Caius replied, his lips pressed into a thin line.

**(Demetri)**

Demetri soundlessly left the outer chamber, having heard enough of the Volturi's plans and went to locate Heidi.

She was sitting in front of her dressing mirror putting the finishing touches on her lips. Her eyes met mine in the mirror. "What's the verdict?"

"They plan to destroy the wolves and make the Cullens a part of our family," I sighed as I flung myself into her Queen Anne chair near the window.

She ran a brush through her waist length mahogany hair before turning to face me. "I do not wish to get in the middle of this fiasco. There will be no victors here, only many losers. There is no way that Carlisle will simply join Aro's coven without a fight." She paced around the room, her lips pursed in concentration.

"You believe that the Cullens will defeat our people?" I asked surprised. The Volturi were indestructible. Had always been so.

"I do. We are a coven, they are a family. A true family and they have much more to fight for than us." She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on my knee. "We must warn them."

My mouth gaped open at the prospect of such treason. "Warn Carlisle? You are insane, Heidi. To go against Aro means death."

Her laughter tinkled throughout the room. "Not if we have the right allies. Not if we join forces with the Cullens."

Her words percolated through my mind. Why not? Clearly they were an impressive force if Aro wanted them so badly. And Bella was going to become something spectacular. "So you fear that if we fight along side the Volturi, against the Cullen's, we will die?"

"Almost certainly. This is the best way to keep ourselves safe, Demetri." She curled into my lap and ran her blood red nails down my chest cutting my shirt open. Her mouth hovered above mine as she spoke, "I could not bear it if something were to happen to you." She crushed her mouth to mine, staining me crimson.

I broke away from the kiss to try and think this through. It was an incredibly hard task with Heidi's hands and lips tormenting my body.

"And you are willing to follow their diet?" The thought of existing solely on the blood of animals left something to be desired.

"Honey, I'll drink a little animal blood if it means that I will have their protection." She wrapped her legs around my waist as I stood and I carried her to the bed.


	15. Chapter 15 Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Ms. Meyer!**

**A/N: Awww, thanks for the reviews. I do so enjoy reading them! I was asked to try and describe Bella's powers a little more thoroughly, as I'm not quite certain how they all work just yet I can only show you the one I'm certain about. **

**Chapter 15 Practice Makes Perfect**

We were all lounging in the living room, waiting for our two guests to arrive. Between me and Alice we were able to pin down the exact time of their arrival. I was tired of these guests already. We'd only just gotten rid of Tanya, and now this? Just thinking her name put me in a foul mood. It seemed like Edward and I hadn't had a moment's peace while she'd visited here and now we needed to entertain part of the Volturi. Fun, fun. Wasn't popularity grand?

Everyone assured me that we could trust them after what they did for us to get me back from…I couldn't even think his name without feeling that ache in my heart. _Marcus_. I could forget about him easily enough, but once I spared a thought about my time with him, it was hard to shut my emotions down. I still dreamed of him. Found myself between him and Aro. Me longing to be at Marcus's side and Aro trying to keep me from him, a translucent hand gripping my shoulder as Marcus's pale arm reached out to me. I shook my head, trying to chase the images in my head away and concentrate on the discussion taking place around me.

I knew that Demetri's and Heidi's motives were good; that they wanted to join us, for I'd foreseen that much. What was really bothering me was that I couldn't figure out why they would risk the Volturi's wrath.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair as he argued with the rest of the family. He was dead set against allowing them to join us. I liked our family just the way it was and wasn't exactly jumping up and down with joy at the thought of them becoming my brother and sister either.

I'd seen Edward's memories of his time with Heidi when they were looking for me and I hadn't been thrilled with how touchy-feely she'd been with my Edward. Edward hadn't been too thrilled when he realized that my power over memories wasn't limited to my own. I didn't use it on any of the others, but I couldn't help reviewing some of Edward's moments. Like his time in Denali, for instance. It hadn't been nearly as bad as I'd imagined it to be, but it was bad enough. I quit perusing his memories after that.

Carlisle's voice broke through my thoughts. "Edward," he leaned forward in his chair, hand still clasped around Esme's dainty one, "they would not make this decision lightly and without just cause."

Edward tried to lean forward, caught up in the discussion, but my head resting on his lap hindered that. "If we allow them to join us, then the Volturi will most definitely attack us. I see no reason to incite the Volturi further."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, his fingers drumming on the arm of the chair. "All I ask is that we hear them out. They are taking a great risk to come here, let them make their case." He glanced at the rest of the silent vampires who all nodded in ascension.

A crease formed between Edward's eyes as he realized he'd lost the argument, but it smoothed out as a wave of calm brushed over us. "Thanks Jasper. Can we just bind you to him until they arrive, he's going to be mighty cranky otherwise," I snickered.

--

The news had been delivered and my mind was chaotic - Demetri's tale echoing through my thoughts. The Volturi in Forks. Near my father and Jacob. The thought made my blood run cold. No one was against them joining us now. We knew we'd need all the help we could get if we were going to save the werewolves.

I sat on the plush, suede, caramel couch in our bedroom and fingered the charm bracelet dangling off my wrist while Edward rummaged through our closet and threw things into the suitcase. We needed to leave tonight. As it was, the fight would already have started. Heidi and Demetri couldn't risk coming here sooner as Aro might have moved up the timetable of the assault.

Jasper peeked his head around the doorway. "Bella, can you come down here for a moment? I want to give you a quick lesson in fighting." I followed him down the stairs, leaving Edward to take care of the domestic stuff and mutter to himself about how 'there was no way in hell I'd be doing any fighting.'

Jasper, Emmett, and Demetri had put me through my paces with the physical fighting. I was still a little less graceful than all of them, but I did much better than I had anticipated. But they were hoping to keep me far away from the actual fighting. After all, I didn't need to be near someone to hurt them; that was the beauty of my power.

I was thirty feet away from Demetri trying to perfect my gift. I flung my hand toward him and he grunted, a thin stream of fluid trickling down his cheek which healed almost instantly.

"It's not enough," Jasper noted. "You caused more damage the first time you struck out against Edward," he chided softly.

I put all my thought into it, but again and again it didn't make any difference. "I don't know how it works! So how am I supposed to make it more impressive?" I fumed.

"Demetri, attack her!" Jasper yelled. Demetri didn't hesitate, he just hurtled toward me like a bullet and I reacted just as quickly. A tearing sound met my ears and Demetri's body fell from the air landing halfway to me. Blood-like venom poured out of his throat like a geyser. Heidi's anguished wail pierced the night and broke me out of my horrific trance. I ran to him and rolled him over gently. His throat had been torn out; it was healing, but not quickly enough. I laid my hands above his throat and felt a rush of heat flow out of me. The flesh beneath my palms re-knitted and healed in seconds.

"God, Demetri," I sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Are you okay now?" I asked, my stomach in knots.

Edward's hard hands were suddenly on my shoulder. I let him pull me to him, his lips brushing mine fleetingly. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry etched into his perfect face.

"Am I all right?" I scoffed. "Nothing happened to me, Edward. But I damn near killed Demetri."

He chuckled. "He wouldn't have died." He glanced down at Demetri being clutched tightly against Heidi's ample chest as she kissed every inch of his face. "He would have eventually healed the wound." Edward seemed to be enjoying Demetri's pain far too much.

Jasper loomed over us. "Again."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You still haven't figured out how to be that effective on purpose. Only when you're under great pressure can you do this," he motioned toward Demetri, who was watching us warily. "We need to get you to the point where you can duplicate this kind of damage at will. You will incapacitate them and we will finish them off."

"You want me to keep trying to kill all of you?" I glanced back at Demetri. He certainly didn't look eager to participate in that experiment again.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Why not? You can heal the damage."

His blasé attitude burned me up. "Fine" I sneered and poked him roughly in the chest. "Your turn."

I stomped my way back down the field and turned abruptly facing Jasper's amused face. I'd wipe that stupid smirk off his face if it was the last thing I did.

Everyone else had cleared out of the line of fire. "If I accidentally decapitate you, I don't want to hear you bitching about it." With that, I used all my anger and frustration and flung my hand at him. All I got for my trouble was a small slash across his chest. I screamed in frustration while he laughed. Talk about anticlimactic.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel something surrounding him like a protective, pulsing bubble. I turned my head and focused on Edward and again sensed that same pulsing energy surrounding him. I put all my thought into Jasper's shield, or whatever it was, and I pushed it back into him. His chest split open from collarbone to groin. The venomous fluid splashed thickly across the grass. Everyone was on their feet and scrambling to him. I pushed my way through and again felt the heat spilling out of me and mingling with that same pulsing force. I watched in amazement as the wound began to heal.

When he sat up, I said, "I think I've got it figured out."

He smiled, "That's good, because I don't really want to go through that again."

"Hey, I thought I said no bitching," I laughed. "I did warn you."

"So, how'd you do it?" Emmett asked.

"I can feel some protective bubble around you, all of you, and I can use that against you."

"Interesting," Carlisle commented thoughtfully. "You are using their aura against them."


	16. Chapter 16 War! What is it Good for?

**Disclaimer: For what seems like the hundredth time...I do not own these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter 16 War! What is it Good for?**

The fight was already raging by the time we arrived; blood soaked the ground so that it splashed as we ran towards the wolves and the beach. The Volturi had over fifty fighters plus the Denali clan. The only aid we were able to obtain was a small army provided by Jasper's maker, Maria. Despair gripped me as I surveyed the scene before me in what seemed like slow motion, but in reality was a blink of an eye. Irina and Tanya were locked in battle with Paul who had a ragged bite on his throat. He showed no signs of pain and continued to rend and tear at the two deathly beautiful vampires.

Edward grabbed my arm. "You stay here. You don't need to be any closer to use your powers." _I can't lose her to Marcus; I need to find him before he finds Bella._ He clutched me tightly and peered intently into my eyes. Raw pain evident in his topaz gaze as he lowered his lips to mine roughly, before bolting across the beach to help Paul fight Tanya.

I kept searching for Jacob's tall figure. If we were too late… If anything had happened to him, I would never forgive myself. My eyes narrowed as I focused all my attention on Irina whose mouth was plunged deep into Paul's shoulder and pushed her aura back into her with as much force as I could muster. She was promptly decapitated. Paul glanced furiously around trying to locate the source of his salvation. Blood matted his grey fur and spilled to the already soaked earth.

Edward's graceful form twisted in the air as his hand slashed across Tanya's porcelain neck. The little gasp of surprise she gave was cut off as Rosalie's marble hands wrenched her strawberry blond head from her body. Emmett already had a fierce bonfire burning and Heidi began gathering the body parts up to throw into the fire.

Something seemed off as I perched on the bank scanning the carnage. Bodies littered the beach and painted the rocks and still the enemy was numerous. I pushed the negative thoughts out of my mind and focused on the vampire that Jasper was fighting, his lithe form so quick that even with my heightened vampire sense I still had trouble keeping track of him. He didn't appear to need aid, but we needed to be quick as we were so terribly out numbered. I sent a rush of power towards him and a gaping wound split across his throat. Japer quickly finished the kill and dragged the bits into the fire, sending me a salute before moving on. _Nicely done!_

Marcus's beatific form damn near materialized in from of me. He searched the surrounding area then turned his intense gaze back to me. "Come, my Bella." He held out his pale hand and I found that mine was already reaching for him. The moment our hands touched I was instantly in his thrall again. The battle was irrelevant, Edward immaterial. "It is too dangerous for you here. We must leave now." He pulled me into his arms and began to run from the macabre scene.

Heidi's fist came out of nowhere and used our own momentum from running to drive her hand through his chest, fingers locked around his heart. His hand that was gripping mine convulsed and he released me. I stumbled away from the scene, my heart torn at the sight of his anguished face and the blood-like venom roiling out of his transparent chest. _Bella, please._

Aro's hard hand rested on my shoulder, restraining me from going to Marcus's aid. I was torn, Heidi was family now, but the urge to attack her was like no other. Only Aro's strong hand kept me in place as the two graceful vampires fought. His thoughts filled my mind. _He has used his power over love on her and now she's completely besotted with him. He should die for this blasphemy. He knew that I wished her to be my mate_. Marcus's face, contorted in pain, found mine and he reached for me again. The vision I'd had during my transformation burned through my thoughts.

As Heidi began to yank Marcus's heart from his chest, Aro's resolve wavered. _I cannot allow this traitor to defeat one of the most powerful vampires in the world._ Just as he finished this thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

Caius's long fingers came out of nowhere and were just as quickly embedded into Heidi's throat. With a thick wet sound her head was torn off and flung towards the fire that was raging a mere few feet away. I screamed as I used all my newborn strength to escape Aro's clutches and raced toward the fire to stop her head from being burned.

Edward's face snapped in my direction and horror colored his features as he realized that I was in the midst of the true force of the Volturi. He sprinted up the beach, Demetri close on his heels. He fell to his knees and let out a gut-wrenching scream at the sight of his beloved's head still clasped in my hands.

Edward ran past me and flung himself at Marcus who was still clutching his ravaged chest.

Jacob suddenly had his powerful jaws clamped around Caius's writhing form effectively stopping him from aiding his brother against Edward. Jacob shook his head violently and Caius's body collapsed. His wolf eyes peered at me for an instant. _Even dead, she's still beautiful. Even though I'm with Meghan and completely in love with her, a part of me will always be in love with Bella._ Then he trotted toward the fire with Caius's head. _Her eyes are blood red. She isn't feeding on animals like the rest of the Cullens._

I was distracted from Jacob's thoughts as another vampire's claws tore through my neck. I reached out blindly and cut his abdomen open. Forgetting that I didn't need to breathe, I fell to the ground choking on all the venom that gushed from my wound.

"Noooo!" Aro shrieked. I was aware that he was fighting the other vampire but my gaze was locked on the terrifying scene in front of me. The two men I loved more than anything were dealing out death blows, snarling and growling like rabid animals. The sounds of body parts being torn asunder from behind me let me know that I had nothing more to fear from the one who had wounded me. Aro would never let anything happen to me. I had seen deep into his mind as he restrained me. He prized me above all others, believed that I would walk for the rest of eternity by his side, providing him with more power than he'd ever dreamed of.

Even as I thought this, my wound was healing. I stood shakily and raced forward, not at all certain who I was going to aid when Marcus's pale hand slashed through Edward's perfect throat, his body falling limply at his feet. _Bella! _Edward's final thought echoed distortedly through my mind.

The fuzzy feelings for Marcus wore off at the sight of my precious Edward's crumpled form. I forced all of my energies into Marcus's pulsating bubble and split him in two, both halves falling on either side of Edward's still form.

"Enough," Aro's melodic voice rang out. The fighting stopped immediately and all gazes were turned in our direction.

I collapsed onto Edward. "No! No, you can't leave me," I wailed. "I will not spend all of eternity on this godforsaken earth without you by my side," I whispered into his bronze hair. The silence that met those words was so final. If Edward had been alive, he would have answered me with his thoughts. My hands flitted over his wound uncertainly as I felt a small spark of heat from him answering the power in my hands. I laid them gently against his devastated neck and volcanic heat rushed out of me and erupted into him. His back arched at the force of my power and just as quickly the warmth receded. I lifted my hands cautiously to reveal a flawless neck, the most precious neck. My mouth attacked his as sobs overtook me, yet no tears fell. The ache in my chest lingered as I kissed his amused face and his healed throat.

Aro's hollow voice came behind me. I broke away from Edward to face the cause of all this devastation. "Please." His cool hand clutched at me. His milky eyes bore into mine and shared the pain at his brother's defeat. "Please," he whispered hoarsely. "You must save him. Heal him as you did your Edward," he begged. He had saved me from that vampire earlier, but I couldn't help feeling slightly relieved that in death Marcus would no longer have a hold over me, right?

Seeing the indecision flutter across my face he continued, "Ask me anything." He placed both palms on either of my cheeks forcing me to experience the agony that he was feeling. The razor sharp pain of his brother's death tore through his unbeating heart and mine. How could I not try? What kind of monster would I be if I could ignore such raw pain?

"Carlisle?" I called. He moved forward clutching Esme's hand tightly. "What do you want me to do?"

He searched his old friend's face for what seemed like eternity, and then raised an eyebrow at Edward. _This affects you more than anyone._ Carlisle's voice flitted thorough my mind. _With him dead she will most likely no longer remain under his thrall. _He gave the barest of shrugs and Carlisle sought out the rest of his family's faces. "We will stand by your decision in this matter, Bella," Carlisle finally replied.

I looked coldly at Aro and said, "You will not bother us again, Aro. You will leave the wolves and all those who came to our aid alone." He nodded his head in agreement. "Including Demetri. If he wishes to stay with us, you will not interfere. If he wishes to go out on his own, you still will not interfere," I demanded.

"Of course, Bella. Anything. Just don't take my brother from me when you have the power within you to reverse this tragedy. Not both of them," he pleaded.

"A tragedy of your own making," I added pointedly.

Edward, seeing the resolution in my eyes to attempt to mend Marcus, helped me to my feet and led me to the splintered remains. Jasper and Emmett were holding the two pieces together waiting for me to work my magic, a somber look etched into their faces, blood and other fluids soaking their tattered clothes.

Demetri's gravely voice cut through the night. "Bella, no. Please do not do this." He motioned to the fire while clinging to Heidi's decapitated head. "They threw her body into the fire," he cried weakly. "She's gone," he whimpered and buckled to the ground in a heap.

I hesitated as the tragic news filled my thoughts. Heidi was dead. Well and truly dead. No amount of my powers could reverse the all consuming flames that ate her. "I can't just do nothing," I said apologetically. I motioned toward the mangled body. "I caused this. My powers did this, Demetri. Besides, he has already lost one brother. There's no way for me to change that, but this I can do for him. I do not do this without motive," I reminded him. "We will all be safer with our new treaty in place. You included, Demetri." I knew that he would no longer wish to live in a world without his beloved. I didn't need the confirmation of his thoughts, because I knew beyond a shadow of doubt, that had I been unable to heal Edward that I, too, would have sought death's peaceful embrace.

I ran my gaze over Marcus's body and still felt the twinge of regret and hastily looked away, back into Demetri's tortured eyes. "Even now, I look at his form and see a man that I'm deeply in love with. I can do no less than try and repair the damage that I've inflicted."

I turned my attention back to Marcus, but noted Edward's pained reaction to my too honest words. _I'll never have all of her. He has stolen from me the most precious thing in the world and I could have stopped this. But she wishes to save him. She would grow to hate me if I was to be the one to stop her from trying. She might fail_. I heard the hope in that last thought, but pushed it firmly out of my mind. Because there was no room for doubt. Edward was right; I did need to save this man. Not because I was in love with him, but so that I could face myself in the mirror. That I wasn't just like Victoria and all the other monsters. But mostly, so that I did not become the thing that Jacob Black had been so certain I would become. I shared all of this with Edward hoping to make him understand what drove me. He squeezed my shoulder tightly and forced a thin smile. Not exactly a rousing endorsement, but it would have to suffice.

I traced my hands over his body and the release of heat overflowed within me and spilled into his flaccid form. I felt my powers weakening from overuse, at the overwhelming task at hand, but still I forced the healing fire into him.

His halves were slowly re-knitting, the wound fading. It was likely that he would carry the scar for all time. His body shuddered with my power and a low groan escaped his pale lips. The power cut off abruptly and I collapsed on top of him, all my strength used up. Edward rolled me carefully into his lap away from Marcus who was again reaching for me. It was then that I realized that he was as in love with me, as I had been with him only moments ago. Something had broken his hold over me while my power mingled with his, he no longer could use his frightening magic on me anymore, but he still remained a captive to it.

Pity overcame me as I realized that he would pine for me forever, but I moved a little further out of his reach and more securely into Edward's arms. I was rewarded with a timid smile and his hard lips on my forehead.


	17. Chapter 17 The Many ways you Love me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...so don't sue me, ok? These characters belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Well this wasn't supposed to happen in this chapter, but I decided to lemonize it. I mean, I'd want to express myself fully to my lover once we survived some crazy war, so there you go…another lemon.**

**WARNING: This one is more explicit. Sorry to those who don't like this sort of deal -feel free to skip it, though there is a fair bit of emotional talk being worked out in this post.**

**Chapter 17 The Many ways you Love me**

The Quileutes and the Cullens now had a real truce. The boundary lines were now a thing of the past. We'd even been invited to reservation for a victory party which I was all hyped up to attend, but Edward was adamant that we skipped. Not all of the Cullens, mind you, just the two of us. He seemed to think that I would frighten Charlie with my vampire looks. If I was honest with myself, I would admit that not enough time had passed and that it was far too soon to let anyone outside of the Quileutes tribe see my new form - my scarlet eyes that had so freaked poor Jacob out earlier. But, to be so near my dad and not be able to see his eyes crinkly with his Charlie-esque smile was a difficult burden to bear.

"We could go once it was dark," I suggested as I threw my hoodie on. "His human vision wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary," I said as I zipped it halfway up.

He turned me to face him, a crease etched in his forehead. "No."

I held up my hand to silence his controlling words. "What's the worse that could happen? What if Charlie did learn I was a vampire?"

"Bella! You can't be serious. Our only law is to keep our race a secret," he finished sternly. His agile fingers unzipped my hoodie and began tugging it off of my shoulders. "Quit being absurd."

I moved swiftly out of his reach, anger welling up inside of me. It was taking everything in me to not simply read his thoughts to find the hidden issue, but I'd promised him after the battle that I wouldn't use my power on him since his didn't work on me. I was allowed to use it in extreme circumstances; I'm just not sure that this was something he would deem an extreme circumstance.

I sneered at him. "Tell me, Edward, who exactly enforces this law?"

He cast a condescending look at me, his lips pursed. "You know full well that it is the job of the Volturi to handle such matters."

"Exactly!" I smiled triumphantly. He looked blankly back at me. I sighed. "Edward, the Volturi can no longer interfere with our lives. The whole I'll sew up Aro's brother's halves and all. So, give me one good reason why I can't go to this party and visit with my dad and my friends."

He sighed dramatically and flung himself on the bed. "Because, I don't want you to." His voice was barely audible, even to my vampire ears.

_Oh, just a peek,_ I thought to myself, but I respected his wishes and joined him on the plush oversized bed to deal with it the long drawn out way. I crawled up his body and wrapped my legs around his waist and forced his gaze to mine with the lightest touch of my forefinger. Panic colored his eyes. "What are you thinking?" I asked just like he'd asked me so many times before.

He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath gathering his thoughts. "Ever since I left you…" his voice faltered and he rested his head against mine. I ran my hands gingerly over his soft hair. He swallowed loudly then continued. "There's been someone else. First it was Jacob and then Marcus," he hissed the words out. "I know that his hold over you is broken, but…" His lips fluttered softly over my temple, his sweet breath tingeing the air around us with his intoxicating aroma. "I just got you back from Marcus. I don't think I could bear to see the love in your eyes as you talked to Jacob," he whispered before his cool lips licked across mine. He let out a sigh as my tongue slipped between his lips and danced sensuously with his, my hands tightly entwined in his navy shirt collar pressing him closer to me.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I sighed into his mouth repeatedly. "I'm all yours. From now until the end of time." I pulled back to stare into his glorious eyes. The pain was still there, but the panic had been washed away. "I'm very much in love with you and only you," I smiled encouragingly.

He began to refute me, but I set my perfectly red tipped finger against his mouth. "I am no longer in love with Jacob. He will always be special to me," I admitted. "The very best friend, but I have everything I could ever want with you. I don't need to look somewhere else for love and happiness. I have more than any individual could ever hope to obtain, because no one can love someone the way you love me." I couldn't believe that I needed to spell this out for him. I was always shocked to discover how very insecure he was. How insecure I made him. If you loved someone, you shouldn't make them feel like that and I vowed that I would never do such a thing to him again. He deserved so much better than that.

My sappy speech was rewarded with his crooked smile that meant more to me than all the blood in the world. His eyes sparkled with happiness as he closed the distance between us and kissed me thoroughly. His hands cupped my face as mine ran up and down the length of his muscular back.

"We'll stop by for an hour once it's fully dark," he murmured as his lips burned a line down my throat. "If you want to tell Charlie, then tell him. I won't stop you." He nipped my neck gently with his teeth. I could feel the smile tugging at his lips as my body responded so enthusiastically to his touch. Being a vampire had not dulled my crazed reaction to him. It took very little to make me want to strip off all my clothes and let him do to me anything he pleased. Sometimes I didn't even need a single touch of his perfect body, just the right look. The one that told you that he was thinking nefarious things and was planning on doing each and every one of them.

I knew that I'd won the argument. That he was waiting for my response, my gloating, but my brain was completely scrambled and words seemed unimportant. All that mattered at that moment was getting him out of that perfectly fitting shirt. I grabbed two fistfuls of it and yanked it apart, buttons flying across the room. He chuckled low in his throat as his hands traveled so languorously down my chest, causing my breasts to burn with each light caress. The contrast between his gentle calm movements and my violent frenzied ones only fueled my fire. I didn't want him calm, I wanted him as out of control as I was.

I disentangled my body from his and pushed him back onto the bed. I opened my mind to him and let him feel everything I was feeling and thinking. Sharing the images of what I was planning on doing to him. And just like that, his eyes were no longer sparkling with calm happiness but burning with anticipation.

I pulled my shirt off frantically and tossed it aside. My lips curled into a wicked smile as I slowly ran my hands down my porcelain body and back up to unclasped my red lace bra, baring myself to him. His hands moved toward me, but I pushed them back to the bed forcefully as I hopped gracefully off the bed and began removing my jeans. His eyes followed my every movement with such intensity that I could almost feel them racking across my body, feel them lingering over my lacy thong, willing me to fully unveil myself. I turned around letting him have a perfect view as I bent over slowly pulling my thong off.

I crawled back into the bed like some lithe feline, my gaze locked with his dark eyes. My tongue flicked out and tasted his perfect lips before I devoured him. His hands clutched my ass rubbing the full length of my body against his mostly clothed one. I licked down that oh-so-amazing chest and yanked his belt off in one swift motion. As I fumbled with the button on his jeans, my hands brushed against the hard length of him causing him to moan deep in his throat. I loved that I could do that to him. That I could steal all his control, break through all his defenses, and make him feel what it's like for me every time he touches me.

The rest of the clothes were now scattered haphazardly throughout the room as I nibbled over the muscular expanse of his chest, his hard cock pressed against me begging for my attention. Attention I was only too happy to share. My lips kissed across his perfect hipbone and his body tightened, his hands convulsed into the comforter as he swore softly under his breath. I smoothed my hands down all of that hardness and felt my body tingle at the thought of all of that perfection moving sensuously inside of me. As I moved my hand up and down faster and faster his breaths became more frantic. I bent my head to him and licked across all that satin skin finally tasting him for the first time. His hips heaved upwards and he screamed, "Bella!" as I licked him from base to tip before taking him completely in my mouth, his hands tangled in my silken hair clutching me tightly to him. Just pleasuring him like this made my own body tighten with need. The feel of his steel-like manhood encased in my mouth was beyond erotic. He was making little sounds, torn between the pleasure he was experiencing and the need to be in control.

The growl that emanated from his chest sent a thrill of chills down my hypersensitive body. "No more," his hoarse cry drifted through the room as he drew my mouth from around his cock and forced me back up his body, though I hadn't been anywhere near done with my exploration of his sublime body.

I kissed him softly as I positioned myself over all that hardness and in one hurried movement impaled myself on him, my cry echoing with his. His hands were frenzied as they roamed over my breasts. He sat up and captured my nipple into his mouth drawing on it hard enough to make me cry out. I felt his teeth press into it, not enough to break the skin, but close, then his tongue began lapping at it ever-so gently while I continued to ride him languidly. His hands on my body made my blood boil and my stomach tighten, causing my rhythm to become more hurried and forceful. I watched his face tense as I felt the rush of heat swell up in me as our orgasms rushed over us and tore screams from our lips.

I lay sprawled across his marble body panting unevenly as his frenetic breath teased my ear. "God, Bella!" he whispered while tracing a pattern across my back. "You are a naughty little thing, aren't you?" he asked as his tongue flicked out tickling my ear.

I smiled wearily into his chest. "Only with you, love," I murmured.

"Next time it's going to be you writhing uncontrollably while I have my way with you," he promised wickedly. I liked the sound of that and would definitely be holding him to it.

I was brought out of my happy place by the anguished thoughts of Demetri. The connection between Edward and I was still open, so I didn't have to explain that we no longer had the house to ourselves. That we were going to have to deal with a very morose vampire.

**A/N: A side note…since (until I read Breaking Dawn I erringly believed ) vamps can't procreate I have never mentioned safe sex, but it goes without saying that safety always comes first in the real world. Just felt like I needed to add that LOL. Like I'm being an irresponsible adult if I don't.**

**Sabrina**


	18. Chapter 18 Despair

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Steph Meyer.**

**Chapter 18 Despair**

Edward and I went to the room that Demetri was staying in, his thoughts hammering at me, his grief so overwhelming it was nearly suffocating. I could feel the ache in my chest as though I was the one who lost someone irreplaceable. I sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. He turned his still red, grief-stricken eyes to me and his voice flowed through my mind. _Just you._

With the connection still open between us, Edward heard his plea and said, "I'll give you two some privacy," as he strode out of the room.

Demetri took my hand in his. "She's gone." He shook his head back and forth rapidly. "We've been together for so long, I don't know how to go on without her." His body shook as his silent sobs took him and his head fell into my lap. I didn't know why he decided that I was the only one who could comfort him, it was a little disconcerting to say the least, but I couldn't push him off of me. Not in this state, so I just stroked his hair and whispered nonsense repeatedly.

The room was quiet for several minutes before he raised his lovely face to mine, only a scant few inches away. "I need a favor." I nodded for him to continue. "I'd like to stay here for a while, but if it doesn't work out… I want you to destroy me."

Realization hit me at his request. That was why he'd chosen me to unload on. Why he had asked for privacy. He wanted me to use my unique powers on him and bring him peace. I sympathized with him, God knew I did, but I couldn't imagine purposely killing this beautiful man in front of me. "Kill you? You want me to kill you?"

"It's just my body, Bella, the rest of me died back at the beach. The best of me has already been destroyed. Please. What would you do if your Edward had died? Please don't leave me here to suffer through centuries of loneliness and despair, I couldn't bear it." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently before leaning his forehead against it.

"I'll think about it, Demetri. I make no guarantees, but I swear to you that I will consider it. I need to talk to Carlisle first."

He nodded. "Thank you, Bella. I can ask no more of you."

"But, I want you to really try and make it work while you're here with us, Demetri. We'll all be here to help you. Both with the grief and the unfamiliar diet. You're not alone. Please remember that. You're a Cullen now," I said as I brushed his hair out of his face.

--

Edward had whisked me off the reservation so quickly after the Volturi left that I hadn't had a chance to check on anyone, to see if anyone had been hurt, or worse. I was too terrified of what I might find if I used my powers over memories, so I kept my mind as blank as possible. There was no way that we'd get off that lucky.

Jacob was alive and unhurt for the most part, that was all I knew and really all I truly cared about. I felt a twinge of guilt at that thought. I still had to deal with him tonight. He seemed to be under the delusion that I was feeding on poor, defenseless humans. Idiot.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the car had stopped and Edward was watching me curiously. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly as his hand traced lightly over mine.

"About death," I murmured.

"Death? Because that's a fun thing to think about."

"Did anyone die…one of our wolves?" I finished. Our wolves? Where had that come from? But they were. Each and every one meant something to me. Though, some much less than others.

He was silent a moment, searching their thoughts, I guess, before turning back to me, his eyes downcast. "Leah's been seriously hurt. She's in Billy's house. Carlisle is with her now." He stared out his side window for a minute.

"Tell me," I said defeated. I knew there was more, something worse.

"Embry. He died before we arrived," he whispered.

For a moment, time ceased. I was back in Jacob's garage that first night when I'd met Quil and Embry. And just like that, he was gone.

God, Embry, I groaned to myself as I choked on tears that I couldn't shed. Why couldn't it have been the other way around? This thought brought on a wealth of guilt. How could I wish poor Leah dead? What about Sue and Seth? They'd already lost Harry and now I was wishing that she had died rather than Embry. But what Jacob and Quil must be going through right now.

We sat there in silence for over a half of hour. The sounds on the night air weren't sad. There was a party going on below us despite the tragic loss of one of their members. I pushed the sadness aside. If they can go on and celebrate their victory, then I could too.


	19. Chapter 19 Closure

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Oh you guys have so made my day. I must have had over 10 people add me to their alerts today! Thank you so much - you have no idea how thrilled I am about it and all the new faces who are reviewing! –does happy dance- For my first fan fic ever, it seems to have gone over well. Any advice or criticisms feel free to send it my way. I want to get better and it's easier when people point out my flaws, so here's your chance to really tell me what you think. Don't worry; I'm a big girl I can take it! **

**Feel free to check out part two of this fic **_**Destiny Fate Eternity: Demetri's Desire!**_

**And part three of this trilogy **_**Dark Secrets**_**.**

**Chapter 19 Closure**

The bonfires burned across the beach casting everything in an eerie glow. Edward came around the side of the car and opened my door for me, escorting me to the party. "If you start to have any trouble around the humans we're leaving." he murmured. "It won't do to eat Charlie," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Aww, Edward," I sighed dramatically going along with his teasing because it was easier than brooding over the high cost of war, "but he's a delicacy." I poked him playfully in the chest. Anything to distract me from Embry and Demetri. "Why do you always have to ruin all my fun?" I asked stifling a giggle.

He stopped walking. "Really, Bella. It's too soon."

"I was okay on the plane. I swear I did not drink one single drop of human blood the whole time I was crammed in that tiny hunk of metal." The trip from New Hampshire to Washington had been a little bit of hell, but I had managed. Mostly thanks to Jasper's lovely power.

"Bella! Edward!" Seth sauntered toward us a huge grin plastered across his face. "I didn't think you'd make it." I was surprised to see such happiness radiating from him. I was still feeling sick over Embry and surly he'd been fairly close to him, but he showed no outright signs of grieving. I almost asked him about it, but then decided I didn't really want to bring it up. Especially if this was just his way of dealing with things, so I played along and threw on my best happy face. He looked at me curiously. "So he vamped you, huh? What's it like?"

"Way better than being a werewolf," I snickered.

"Hey," he scoffed. "Well maybe if you guys stay away from here we can go back to normal."

"You'd die of boredom and Quil…what would he do? Jacob told me he's quite enamored with his wolfish form."

He slapped me playfully in the arm. "You're in for some interesting news tonight, I think."

I waited for him to elaborate. "It's not mine to tell. Have you talked to Charlie recently?"

"Yeah, through letters and sometimes on the phone, but he's not a big phone person. Why?"

"You'll see. It's really an in person sort of thing." He grabbed my other hand. Edward cocked an eyebrow then shrugged and let him pull us to the beach.

Billy wheeled over to us taking in Seth dragging me around. He let out a rumbling chuckle at the sight of the sixteen year old werewolf towing two vampires. "Bella," he smiled broadly. He nodded at Edward.

"Good evening, Mr. Black." Edward said politely.

"Ah, no need for all that. Just Billy," he replied. His face went all serious. "Thank you - both of you - for coming back here. I don't think we would have stood a chance without you."

"Like we would let you have all the fun," Emmett's booming voice carried across the night. He came up behind Billy with Rosalie by his side.

I caught sight of Charlie. "I'm gonna go talk to Charlie." I let go of Edward's hand, but Seth still had a death grip on mine. He blushed scarlet when he realized he was still clutching it and released it immediately.

Charlie's scent was powerful, but not overwhelming. I was actually surprised that Edward had given me this much leeway. I figured he would stay glued to my side the whole night for fear that the minute he was distracted I'd bite some poor, unsuspecting mortal. I stood back just observing him, giving myself time to get acclimated to his pungent aroma.

He was sitting on some driftwood with Sue, Sam, and Emily laughing at the story Sue was telling him about Sam. I stiffened. I didn't need to turn around to know who was coming up behind me.

"I didn't think you'd be able to come tonight," Jacob's voice cut through the night.

I looked at his angry face. "What's wrong? Don't you want me here?"

"It would have been easier if you'd stayed away," he said glaring at me.

"I came to see Charlie, Jacob. I'll stay far away from you, okay. Wouldn't want my bloodsucking smell to ruin your fun," I sneered and began walking down the beach toward Charlie. It hurt to see his face distorted in disgust at me, the same way he used to look at the other vampires. I wasn't his Bella anymore that was clear. My being a vampire was the final nail in the coffin so to speak.

He grabbed my elbow and twisted me around almost violently, peering intently into my eyes. "I thought they were going to keep you from killing people," he spat out thickly.

I jerked my arm out of his grip. "I haven't fed on any humans, Jake."

He shot me a condescending look. "I'm not blind, Bella. Look at your damn bloody eyes."

"They will stay red for about a year," I explained. "All the human blood circulating through my system and all."

"Oh. Sorry," he mumbled looking down at the ground sheepishly. "Guess I should have known that you wouldn't…" he trailed off.

"Sure. Sure," I conceded. "I've really got to talk to Charlie." I was finally sick of him. All the little snippy remarks, his racism, his lack of faith in me. I'd tried to make the best out of the awkward situation, but no more.

"Wait. Do you regret it?

I turned back, his voice was so like the fourteen year old Jacob that I had to answer him. My chest tightened as I took in his anguished expression. "Becoming a vampire?" I asked.

He nodded.

"No"

"Do you ever regret not choosing me?"

I gave a mirthless laugh. "You do realize that even if I had chosen you over Edward you still would have left me? You would have eventually imprinted and then where would I be?"

"I wouldn't have had any reason to go to Canada; I would never have met her."

"You can't possibly know that. Fate has a funny way of working things like that out for us. And would you really have wanted to live out your life without Meghan? She's your other half, Jacob."

"Pretend for a moment that I couldn't imprint."

"No"

He flinched as though I'd slapped him and nodded quickly. "Meghan's pregnant."

I raised my eyebrow at the direction our conversation had so quickly taken. "Congratulations. You know, I actually had a vision of her pregnant with you as a wolf protecting her?"

"So you have the same power as the female blo…Alice?"

"I have several," I said ignoring his near slip up. At least he was making an effort.

"Really?" he asked excitement chasing the pained expression away.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice echoed. I turned to face him and he stopped in mid step taking in my strange form.

"Hey dad." I stepped forward and he took a retreating step back, his face paled visibly even in the dim firelight. He was frightened of me. His own daughter, and his human senses told him to run away. Edward's cold arm was suddenly around my waist, comforting me.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. "What…"

"Can we go somewhere and talk, Charlie," Edward asked smoothly.

He nodded weakly.

"Mind if I tag along?" Jacob asked cautiously.

"Sure," I answered. Anything to ease Charlie's fear.

We were in the exact same spot were Jacob told me that we couldn't be friends anymore. It felt like a lifetime ago. I pushed those memories firmly away and focused my attention on Charlie.

Charlie stood as far from us as he could get, his eyes roaming over my changed form. He looked like he was about to pass out when Jacob's big hand steadied him. "What the hell happened to you, Bells?"

"Edward happened to her," Jacob sneered, shooting Edward a scathing look.

"Jacob!" I admonished. That little jerk! Like telling my dad that I'm really the walking dead wasn't hard enough, he had to go and make things more difficult.

"What's he talking about?" Charlie asked, his face regaining color quickly at Jacob's words. Like he needed more incentive to dislike my husband.

"How familiar are you with the tribe's old legends? Has Sue filled you in on any of it?" Edward asked.

"Not much, why? What's it got to do with anything?"

Billy's chair made the twigs crackle as he rode over them. "Everything," he answered. He sent me a searching look before turning his attention to Charlie. He told Charlie the same stories that Jacob had told me when I was seventeen.

Charlie just stared at all of us, taking in our expressions. "So you're saying that the La Push boys are wolves and the cold ones are… that you're a cold one?"

"A vampire," I finished

"A vampire," he repeated. He gave a nervous chuckle that quickly died as he took in our serious faces.

"The Cullens are vampires, Charlie," Billy stated firmly. "And we're werewolves. Natural enemies, but all that's changed now."

Charlie walked right up to me and reached out a hesitant hand. I took it and watched him flinch at my freezing touch, but he didn't let go. He stared at my eyes then at Edward's. "Why are yours red?"

I explained everything as best as I could, with the aid of Billy and Edward. Jacob was being oddly silent now. Maybe he realized I was considering murdering him.

Charlie whirled around. "So you knew this?" he thundered at Billy. "When she started dating him, you knew and you didn't think I should be informed?"

"I was not at liberty. You wouldn't have believed me anyway. We'd already had one blow up over the Cullens," Billy replied not meeting Charlie's accusing eyes.

"And you," he turned sharply back to me. "You dated him knowing what he was?"

Well, this wasn't going very well. "Yes dad. I loved him. Edward being a vampire didn't change that."

"So… what? You're...dead?" he sputtered out, his face turning redder and redder with each word, his hands balled into fists. He was seconds from blowing a gasket which scared the hell out of me considering Harry Clearwater had just died from a heart attack and they were almost the same age.

I cringed under the look he gave me – both furious and repulsed. "In a manner of speaking," I admitted quietly.

Jacob came to my side with only his pants left on. I couldn't keep the shock off of my face at his lack of clothing. He winked at me and smiled that silly grin that I'd come to adore. He phased into his giant red wolf form, effectively distracting Charlie, the remnants of his jeans at our feet.

Charlie jumped back. I mean what person wouldn't when face to face with a wolf as big as you? "Holy shit!"

I laughed. "It's okay, dad. He's still Jacob."

Meghan called out and Jacob's ears cocked before he sprinted deeper into the woods. She emerged between the trees a few moments later. "Is Jacob here? Seth said he thought he came in here with you."

"I'm right here, hun," he said and scooped her into his arms. He looked back at me. "Come on, there's a party going on and we're missing all the fun." He guided her out of the woods providing me with the perfect escape from my dad's inquisition. I would be forever grateful to Jacob for saving me from the disaster that I'd just created.

"Wait, Bella," Charlie sighed. "I have something to tell you."

I groaned, well I guess Charlie wasn't that easily distracted after all. "Go on," I motioned to Edward and I went to sit on a fallen tree.

He sat down next to me but I could smell the fear pouring off of him as he studied the leaf strewn ground. "Sue and I are sort of dating," he began hesitantly.

"Sort of?" I smiled. Whew, we weren't dissecting my life anymore, now it was his turn to squirm.

"Well, it's a bit more serious than all that," he sighed. "But maybe I don't know her as well as I thought I did."

I clutched his arm. "Don't do this, dad. She wasn't allowed to tell you about the wolves. About any of it."

"Then why are we having this conversation now?"

I filled him in on the Volturi and the earlier fight, leaving nothing out. May as well be completely honest. "So things are a little different now. I mean, we still have to keep it secret from everyone else, but I just couldn't stand lying to you. I'm not even going to tell mom and you can't either. I'm sorry to burden you with this, but please," I begged. "Please keep my secret."

He laughed. "Who the hell would believe me, Bells?" He put his arm around me and pulled me into him, laying a kiss on my forehead. "So what do you think of Sue?"

I smiled. "I think you two are perfect together. Come on. Let's join the others."

"Not yet," he said softly staring off into the woods. "I asked her to marry me," he admitted.

So much for sort of dating. Even though I'd seen him getting married during my transformation, I hadn't exactly thought it was going to come true. At least not this soon. Once I got over my initial shock I wrapped my arms around him. "That's great, dad!"

"So, you're okay with this?"

I laughed. "If you can handle me being dead, I think I can deal with a new step mother! Oh! And I get Seth as a brother now!" I exclaimed excitedly. I'd really taken to him after he helped us against Victoria. His earlier words came back to me. This was why he was so excited and why he was all grabby. Whew. For a moment there I was beginning to think I might have another wolf pining for me.

The tension drifted away and Charlie laughed loudly at my excitement. "I had no idea you and Seth were so close. What about Leah?"

"Hmmm, not so much." I shrugged. That was an understatement the size of Texas, but he didn't need to know just how much animosity there was between my soon-to-be step sister.

--

Edward was sitting on a log and I sat on the sandy beach leaning back against it surveying everyone. Seth, Quil, and Edward were all discussing the battle.

"I tried to get to him, but there were so many," Quil's usually loud voice barely registered over the wind and waves crashing against the shore.

"His death is a terrible loss." Sam's somber voice interrupted our conversation. "But it could have been much worse," he whispered as he lowered himself to the ground in front of me with Emily at his side.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly. "I wish there was some way I could've got us here sooner. We came as soon as Demetri filled us in."

"It's okay, Bella" Emily's soothing voice rang out. "If it wasn't for you and your family they might all be dead now. Don't beat yourself up over what could've been. Everyone did the best they could."

"I understand you lost one of your newest members," Sam stated.

"Demetri's mate, Heidi. He's not taking things very well at the moment. He stayed behind. I'm not sure if he's going to remain with us or not," I added. "Was anyone else hurt?"

He nodded. "Nothing that hasn't already healed, anyways."

"I'm gonna go see Leah," I said as I stood up. "Maybe I can help her."

She was in Jacob's bed, wounds covering almost every inch of her frail body. "Leah?" I called gently. She didn't stir. I knelt beside her still form and placed my hands over her, searching for her aura. There was something. Almost electrical, nothing like what I felt around the vampires, but I figured I could work with it anyway. I moved my hands slowly up the length of her body receiving small shocks periodically. As I focused on the worst of her wounds the electricity arced between us and I gasped as her eyes flew open frantically. My power was flowing into her and it was healing her, but the pain of the lighting scorching through us was excruciating. I clamped my mouth shut so that I wouldn't scream, but Leah's shrieks were almost loud enough to crack the windows.

I tried to pull my power back, but we seemed locked in some electrical circuit and the harder I pulled the more lightning flowed into me. I felt them surrounding us, and I struggled to open my eyes that were clenched tightly closed from the pain. Beads of sweat bubbled up on her forehead and her body began to convulse. She thrashed wildly then gave one last shudder when the current broke and I fell on my butt at Sue's feet, her face full of horror.

Jacob helped me to my feet. "You okay?" I nodded since I couldn't seem to remember how to talk. My body was still vibrating with her too alive energy.

I met Edward's eyes. _I need to sit down. _

He was at my side instantly and helped me out of the room. Once he had room he scooped me up and carried me down to the living room and set me gently on the couch.

Billy looked at us with a face full of worry. "What happened up there?"

"I healed…"I shuddered again, my teeth chattering. "Leah." I finished weakly.

"What's wrong with her?" Billy asked Edward pointing at me.

"I'm not sure, but I think Bella's powers are better suited for the dead rather than the living. They worked. Leah's completely healed, but it cost her a lot," he said motioning to me.

--

We were back at the house with what was left of the Denali clan, Demetri, and Maria and her army. I'd spent quite a bit of time with Demetri earlier, but it hadn't helped. He looked lifeless as he sat on the bottom step as far from the group as he could get, his head in his hands. He'd asked me to kill him this afternoon. Said that he couldn't go on year after year alone. I'd told him I'd think about it. I wasn't really contemplating his murder, but I was buying myself some time while I figured out a better solution. I needed to talk to Carlisle before I gave Demetri my answer and so far there hadn't been an opportunity.

"This life that you have created here, Carlisle, is intriguing," Maria said. "I grow weary of living in shadow, of simply existing. You have a life, a true life and family." She looked at what was left of her small army. "I think we'd like to try your way."

Carlisle sighed. "I am thrilled that you are considering this, but Forks is off limits. I am sorry, but we cannot risk our friends and family to someone new to our way of existing."

She nodded in agreement. "I was actually thinking of Alaska," she cast a questioning glance at the two remaining Denali members.

Eleazar stepped forward. "We would be honored to aid you and you are most welcome to remain there as long as you wish." His face fell as he looked at his mate. "There are only the two of us left. Plenty of room for you and your family."

I was still very peeved at them, but Carlisle had accepted their apology and now we were all expected to pretend that they hadn't betrayed us. They couldn't leave soon enough for my liking, but then the Cullens had put up with my smelly werewolf friends, so I guess I could deal with their traitorous ones.

**A/N: Okies… Just wanted to thank all those who reviewed & added me to your fave and alert lists. It really means a lot to know people like it enough to bother. Thanks guys. **

**It's been fun and you've all been great!**

**Sabrina**


	20. Chapter 20 Author Note sorry

**A/N: Just wanted to announce the sequel to this story. It's Destiny Fate Eternity: Dark Desire (used to be called Demetri's Desire)**

**I'd give u the link but for some reason it won't let me so just click on my profile.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed Breaking Dawn. I however did not like it so there will not be any BD developments in this fic. No Reneesme (or however its spelled) Thanks guys! Hope to see some of you at the new fic and sorry about this being a silly author note instead of a post.**

**Sabrina**


End file.
